Último crepúsculo
by maru tc
Summary: , la oscuridad se apoderaba de mi, mi cuerpo estaba cambiando y lo sabía, si no estuviera consciente de lo mucho que lo amaba, y sobre todo si no supiera que si no hacía esto ella moriría, no hubiera podido soportar el dolor infinito de esto
1. presiones

**Prefacio**

La vida viene y va, comienza y termina, ya había sopesado esas palabras en mi mente los últimos años, con la mirada posada en su bello rostro tome el antídoto, este se apodero de mi cuerpo y al igual que él sufrí un dolor reconocible, aunque mucho, mucho más fuerte, la oscuridad se apoderaba de mi, mi cuerpo estaba cambiando y lo sabía, si no fuera por aquella persona al lado de mi, si no estuviera consciente de lo mucho que lo amaba, y sobre todo si no supiera que si no hacía esto ella moriría, no hubiera podido soportar el dolor infinito de esto, y entonces, todo acabo y abrí los ojos.

**Presiones**

Últimamente me habían sobrado las razones por las cuales ser feliz, lo tenía todo, mi cuento de hadas al fin estaba terminado, y por supuesto los últimos 10 años había podido ser capaz de cazar razonablemente al lado de mi esposo y vampiro Edward Cullen, cada vez era mejor en todo lo que hacía, había puesto a practicar mi escudo hasta el punto en hacerlo casi perfecto, y por supuesto cada vez podía amar mas a toda mi familia, en la cual estaba incluida Jacob, ya que dentro de muy poco tiempo se casaría con Renesmee de eso no cabía duda alguna, Edward me había hecho prometer o más bien jurar que le daría un uso razonable al Ferrari que me había regalado, no es que estuviera muy interesada en los autos, eso nunca me interesaría, pero el Ferrari era realmente rápido, y claro me encanta ir a una velocidad razonable, a mi estilo; antes de convertirme veía la forma de conducir de Edward completamente innecesaria y muy peligrosa, claro que ahora entiendo perfectamente a que se refería con respecto a que 130km era muy despacio, ahora sé que estaba en lo correcto.

No veía la hora en la que Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo y licántropo le pidiera matrimonio a mi hija Renesmee, últimamente no dejaban de salir juntos, estaban completamente ligados, ya hacía mucho que salían juntos así que no me sorprendió cuando Renesmee me pidió salir con Jacob la próxima semana…

-¿No puedes quedarte en casa tan siquiera un solo día?, sabes que Jacob es completamente libre de venir aquí- me queje con Renesmee con una sonrisa grabada en mi rostro

-Está bien- me dijo con cara de pocos amigos- le diré que venga esta noche hace mucho que no lo veo, ha estado un poco extraño últimamente- me comento Renesmee con la mirada en el suelo.

-No te preocupes hija-trate de animarla- ya sabes que últimamente tiene mucho trabajo, recuerda que él es macho alfa y tiene a una manada a la cual liderar.

Jacob se había tomado bastante en serio su trabajo de macho alfa, los últimos 10 años se le unieron varios lobos a su manada, incluyendo a Quil y Embry sus dos mejores amigos, aparte estaban Leah y Seth Clearwater, y hace poco se les unió uno más, o más bien dicho "una" mas, la nueva licantropía llevaba el nombre de Hailey, cuando se unió a la manada todos se sorprendieron, hasta Leah; al contrario de todos yo me sentí extrañamente aliviada, ya que pensé que esta podría hacerle la vida un poco más fácil a la pobre de Leah, pero claro estas dos ni siquiera pueden hablarse, se odian entre sí, pero decidí que eso no era de mi incumbencia, aparte Leah no era una persona a la cual apreciaba mucho, la rivalidad entre nosotras era notoria, aunque claro que trate de hacer las paces, pero ella es tan testaruda, así que al final decidí que no debía de importarme ni afectarme.

-Tienes razón- me dijo Renesmee desviando mis pensamientos- le llamare para que pueda venir en la noche

-Está bien- le dije y fue corriendo al teléfono que estaba en la mesa de la sala.

Estaba observando a Renesmee y las facciones de su cara iluminándose cuando le contesto Jacob, me limite a no escuchar su conversación, me gustaba darles un poco de intimidad, así que me voltee a ver la ventana que daba al sur sumiéndome en mis pensamientos, cuando capte otra vez la voz de Renesmee en el teléfono…

-Sí, claro, ¿Por qué?- decía Renesmee en el teléfono- por favor dime, está bien, entonces te veré aquí a eso de las 8:00 ¿no?, está bien te la pasare, te veo en la noche, te quiero- decía Renesmee mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia mí.

-Quiere hablar contigo- me dijo Renesmee

-¿Por…?- le pregunte

-No lo sé, simplemente me dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo

-Hmm, está bien- le dije

-¿Diga?-dije algo confusa

-Hola Bella- me saludo Jacob- oye ¿puedes ir hoy a la Push?, a la playa, ya sabes donde ¿no?

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no iba a la Push por razones obvias, que rayos le ocurría a Jacob, bien sabia el que yo no tenía permitido pisar esas tierras.

-Jacob sabes perfectamente que no puedo ir a la Push- dije con voz triste pero firme- y sabes lo que puede ocurrir, en que estabas pensando…

-Hable con Sam, tienes permitido venir aquí por hoy- me interrumpió

-Hmm, está bien Jake, ¿a qué hora quieres que este allí?- le pregunte ansiosa, hacia ya mucho que no iba a la Push, desde que, desde que me convertí, hacia ya un poco mas de 10 años.

-¿Qué te parece a las 5:00?- me pregunto feliz

-Claro, ahí te veo- le dije y colgó

Apenas colgué el teléfono y un rayo de emoción cruzo por mi espalda, tenía tantas ganas de ver la Push.

-¿Qué quería Jacob mamá?- me dijo impaciente Renesmee

-¿Acaso no oíste?- le pregunte con una sonrisa picara

-Hm sí, pero pensé que sabias un poco mas- me dijo aun impaciente

-Pues ya ves que no- dije mientras le sonreía

Más tarde a eso de las 4:00 me despedí de Renesmee porque tenía que cambiarme el innecesario vestido que Alice me había hecho ponerme y cambiarlos por unos cómodos jeans, tenis y una blusa. Me limite a ir caminando por el bosque hasta llegar a la cabaña que Esme nos había regalado a Edward y a mí, cuando llegue vi que la casa no estaba sola así que de volada capte que Edward estaba ahí, me puse más feliz al saber que lo encontraría dentro.

Cuando abrí la puerta de nuestra casa vi a Edward sentado sobre el sofá y se me olvido a que había venido a tanta prisa a la casa, mi mente como de costumbre solo se centro en Edward.

-Hola- lo salude, se sobresalto del sofá con la mirada perdida.

Me asuste de la reacción de Edward, parecía que no me había escuchado llegar, o como si estuviera muy ocupado pensando en algo y lo hubiera asustado

-¿Edward te encuentras bien?- le pregunte cautelosa sin saber si ir a abrazarlo ó quedarme donde estaba.

Se me quedo mirando por un instante y después recobro la compostura.

-Sí, lo siento, no te oí llegar- me dijo aún extraño, apenas iba a empezar a preguntarle qué rayos pensaba o que hacía, porque se me hacía muy extraño que no me hubiera escuchado llegar; cuando avanzo hacía mí quitando el espació que había entre nosotros, me abrazo por la cintura y posó su labios contra los míos, sentía como si el corazón se me fuera a salir de mi pecho, pero claro, mi corazón había dejado de latir hacia ya mucho tiempo, sus manos fueron descendiendo, y mi boca sentía una gran necesidad de la suya como el de la mía.

-¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunto con aquella hermosa sonrisa torcida suya cuando me dio un tiempo para recobrarme

-Bueno, hoy hable con Jake, quiere que lo acompañe a la playa de la Push- le mencione

-¿la Push?- levanto una ceja

-Sam me permitió pasar- me excuse mientras me encogía de hombros

Edward y Jacob habían dejado las rivalidades atrás y ahora eran amigos, más bien grandes amigos, así que Edward no tenia excusa para prohibirme ir a la Push, ya era bastante fuerte como para protegerme yo sola si algo le ocurría a Jake.

-Ah bueno, supongo que entonces te veré en la noche ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

-Supongo- le dije sonriente y aliviada

Fui al armario en busca de unos jeans, pero Edward ya los tenía en la mano junto con los tenis y una blusa de algodón.

-Vaya que si me conoces- le dije sonriendo

-Cada vez se me facilita un poco mas- dijo el estirando las comisuras de sus labios

-En ese caso, gracias- le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, me levante de puntitas y lo bese en los labios, me devolvió el beso, después sus labios besaron mi mandíbula, mi cuello…

-Espera, espera, quedamos que en la noche, aparte debo de estar en la Push en unos minutos- le dije con una sonrisa divertida en mi rostro

Puso buena cara y me sonrió

-En ese caso te veré en la noche- me dijo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

Me quede momentáneamente deslumbrada, y después me fui a cambiar con una sonrisa grabada en mi rostro.

Cuando termine de cambiarme me fui corriendo a la Push, estaba muy emocionada, todavía podía recordar la playa; y de repente me encontraba a los limites, lo cruce y me fui corriendo a la playa, donde pude ver a lo lejos a Jacob sentado en ese mismo árbol blanco, nuestro árbol, con las raíces enterradas en la arena, aunque estaba más viejo, lo percibía desde lejos.

-¡Jake!- grite, tal vez demasiado fuerte, estaba tan contenta de estar ahí, como en los viejos tiempos…

-¡Bella!, sabía que llegarías a tiempo- me sonrió y me abrazo- Bella apestas- se carcajeo

-Ja ja ja muy gracioso Jacob, si en verdad quieres saber quien en realidad apesta por aquí eres tu- le dije mientras me reía.

Jacob se unió a mis risas, pero luego se puso más serio, se sentó en aquel árbol y palmeo con su mano el asiento continuo del árbol en un gesto para que me sentara al lado de él.

-¿qué te pasa Jake? Te ves, nervioso o ansioso- le dije mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

Me miro con una mirada extraña, no lograba descifrarla.

-¡Jake escúpelo ya!- le dije

-Está bien, está bien, pero no me vayas a querer matar como la otra vez ehh- dijo mientras me arqueaba una ceja

-Hmmm, está bien, intentare no matarte Jake, ahora dimelo-

- Bueno, le pediré a Nessie que se case conmigo la próxima semana- me hizo caso, lo escupió todo.

Durante una fracción de segundo me quede helada, pero claro que esto ya me lo había estado esperando desde hace ya tanto tiempo…

-Está bien Jake, no te matare, como quiera ya lo había asimilado- le dije sonriendo

Jake se relajo y empezó a hablar otra vez.

-Bueno pero no sé donde pedírselo exactamente- me dijo con la mirada en el suelo

-¿Ya has pensado en donde?- pregunte curiosa

-Bueno, se me había ocurrido, es que creo que tu y Edward tienen un prado especial para ustedes dos o algo así- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Quieres pedirle matrimonio en el prado de Edward y mío?- le pregunte con la boca abierta, para ser sincera no me desagradaba la idea, simplemente me tomo completamente desprevenida, jamás habría pensado que a Jake le gustaría pedirle matrimonio a Nessie en nuestro prado.

-No te enojes por favor Bella- me dijo con aquella sonrisa de despreocupación suya.

-Sí, no estoy enojada, es que no me lo esperaba, es grandioso Jake- le dije orgullosa de el

-Entonces, ¿no estás enojada?- me pregunto cauteloso

-¿Debería?, claro que no estoy enojada Jake- le dije mientras le sonreía

Su rostro se le ilumino y puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Crees que a Edward le importe?- me pregunto

-No creo, pero eso sí, Alice se molestaría muchísimo si no la dejaras decorar el prado, y claro hacer tu boda, sabes que nunca te perdonaría si no la dejaras.- le dije riéndome

Puso mala cara pero se unió a mis risas

-Está bien, está bien, entonces, asunto arreglado- me dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Estaba claro que Renesmee le diría que si a Jake, pero había una cosa que renesmee no sabía, y jamás había sido la bastante fuerte como para explicarle lo que hubo entre Jacob y yo, me daba miedo y temía que me detestara después de contárselo, tenía miedo de que no lograra entender que todo eso paso gracias a ella, que desde el principio ella era la chispa que había entre Jake y yo, pero si no lo lograba entender, entonces, ¿Qué pasaría?

-Jake- le dije con la mirada posada en el suelo

-¿qué pasa Bella?- sentía su tono preocupante

-acaso le has dicho o al menos pensado decirle a Nessie de, ¿de lo que hubo entre nosotros?

Al fin levante la mirada y pude observar la cara de Jacob, en el había miedo, desconfianza, perdida, y muchos otros sentimientos que no lograba descifrar.

-No- dijo al fin y poso la mirada en el suelo viendo las rocas empapadas por el agua salada del mar, pateo una roca hacia el mar y luego agarro otra para luego aventarla otra vez al mar- no le he dicho aun, ¿y tú?

-¿Tu qué crees?, por supuesto que no Jake, no puedes pedirle matrimonio sin que ella sepa toda la verdad, sería como si le estuviéramos mintiendo, debemos decirle- le dije casi gritándole

-¿y qué pasa si ya no me quiere ver Bella, o si después me odia?, sabes perfectamente que no puedo vivir sin ella, ¡es mi alma gemela!- dijo con el rostro demacrado

-Ya lo sé Jake, pero algún día se va a enterar y nos va a odiar más aun si no le decimos ahora- le dije y me agrado que mi voz sonara muy firme

-Está bien, pero debes decírselo tu- me dijo resignado

¿Qué yo le iba a decir? Estaba mal del cerebro _él _es el que quiere casarse con ella no yo.

-Ni loca, me va a odiar, te toca a ti decírselo- estábamos histéricos los dos y nos veíamos con ira.

-Tú eres su madre Bella, lo siento pero a ti te tocan esas partes, no a su novio, aparte a ti no te puede pegar- me dijo victorioso, porque lo sabía, él tenía razón, debía ser la madre la que tenía que pasar por esto

No le dije nada, simplemente plante mi mirada a la arena con millones de rocas diferentes, agarre un puñado de rocas y como gesto de enojo y derrota las coloque sobre la palma de mi mano y las rompí todas en un fuerte crujido, después las avente al mar y me di vuelta sin decir nada, sentí como me seguía.

-¡Bella, Bella espera!- me dijo mientras corría hacia mí, no me había dado cuenta de que iba casi corriendo así que me pare instantáneamente, cuando me alcanzo me giro para que pudiera ver mi rostro pero yo seguía con la mirada en el suelo, por un momento me sentí como una niña chiflada.

-Lo siento Bella, pero sabes que tengo razón-me dijo

-Está bien-refunfuñe- pero que te quede claro que no estoy nada contenta- le dije

Después de un incomodo momento de tensión Jacob rompió a reír, levante mi mirada y le saque la lengua sonriéndole, la pelea había terminado

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo- me dijo sonriendo

Dude por un momento y luego tome su mano y lo seguí

-¡Ay Bella estas helada!- me dijo bromista

-Y tu hirviendo- le devolví la broma, se echo a reír y llegamos a el garaje donde pasábamos antes todas las tardes

-Vaya, hace ya mucho que no veía este garaje, sigue exactamente igual a como lo recuerdo- le dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Mucho antes de convertirme solía venir casi todos los días al garaje de Jake, apenas entre y extrañe todo eso, sobre todo poder venir a la Push cuando desee, pero mi vida ya no era la misma, debía aferrarme a las desventajas de ser un vampiro…

-Por aquí Bella- me dijo Jake interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

Me guio al final de la cochera donde se encontraba algo de tamaño intermedio bajo una gran manta de color caqui, ya vieja y con manchas, y claro con algunos agujeros, no se porque pero se me hizo extrañamente familiar la manta que cubría los objetos que tenia debajo de ella.

Jake quito la manta llena de polvo y puso a luz unas motocicletas ya viejas pero que se notaban que aun servían.

-¡Nuestras motos!, es increíble, ¿Cómo es que aun las tienes?, pensé que Charlie te había mandado a echarlas a la basura después de que se las enseñaste esa vez- le dije, no podía contener mi emoción esas motos tenían un gran punto en mi vida pasada, significaban mucho para mí.

-Lo sé, lo siento- dijo sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros- nunca las tire, me había tardado demasiado como para tirarlas, sería un desperdicio, así que las escondí bajo la manta en que las habías traído la primera vez y nunca más las volví a usar, estas motos solo las puedo compartir contigo ya lo sabes- me dijo mientras sonreía, con que dé hay venia la manta extrañamente familiar, las motos estaban en el suelo con un poco de polvo, completamente abandonadas.

-¿Lista?- me dijo Jake con un brillo en los ojos

Me quede mirándolo incrédula tratando de adivinar el significado de sus palabras, ¿acaso pensaba que me iba a montar en la moto?, no tenía nada en contra de eso, pero estaba completamente segura de que no sería buena idea, ya que desde luego sentiría la moto muy lenta.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que vayamos en moto por la Push?- le pregunte algo confusa

-Bueno, hace mucho que no salen a dar un paseo, no creo que sea mala idea, ¿Qué dices?- me pregunto lleno de entusiasmo

Lo sopese durante unos minutos, no me haría daño, así que no tenía nada de malo, aparte supongo que a Edward ya no le molestaría, y Charlie no se enteraría, aparte no tendría porque castigarme ya era una mujer casada.

-Hmm, supongo que la sentiré algo lenta, como puedes imaginar, pero, está bien- le dije

Jacob me sonrió, agarro una moto, la cual recordé que era la que a él le pertenecía y yo agarre la mía.

-¿A dónde iremos?- le dije a Jake un poco emocionada.

Jacob lo pensó durante un minuto.

-¿Qué te parece a donde solíamos ir antes?, ya sabes, hay mucho camino abierto y el espacio es enorme.

Lo pensé y me agrado muchísimo la idea, seguramente me traerían recuerdos de cuando era humana, francamente los recuerdos seguían borrosos, y quería empezar a aclararlos más, y esta era una oportunidad perfecta, ya que nunca puedo venir a la Push por el tratado de los Cullen con los licántropos, claro que Jacob trato de convencer a Sam que se quitara el tratado, pero claro, a Sam no le agrado mucho la idea y no lo quito, no es que no le agradáramos a Sam, pero él prefería mantener las distancias.

-Claro, me parece genial Jake- le dije con un brillo en la cara

-En ese caso, déjame sacar el carro- me dijo mientras caminaba hacia la casa para buscar sus llaves.

Observe las motos durante un segundo y recordé como las había conseguido, aquella temporada en la que estaba solitaria ya que Edward me había dejado solo para protegerme de lo que él era, más bien de lo que yo soy también, recuerdo que en un desesperado intento de poder recordar a Edward le compre las motos, o más bien me las dio el hermano de alguien que estaba en la escuela, no sé porque pero sentí algo extraño dentro de mí al poder recordar mas de mi vida humana…

-Bella, hora de irnos- dijo Jake desviándome de mis pensamientos, tan rápido pronuncio las palabras sentí una oleada de entusiasmo.

Me subí al coche de un brinco demasiado entusiasmada, no sabía de dónde venía tanto entusiasmo pero ya no veía la hora de montar esa moto.

Mientras íbamos en el camino Jacob y yo platicábamos sobre cualquier cosa.

-Así que ¿no extrañabas venir a la Push?- me dijo sonriente

-¿¡Estas bromeando!? No sabía que extrañaba muchísimo venir por aquí, ya me hacía falta, me hace sentir más liviana, como si me quitaran un peso de encima.

Jacob se rio

-Pues claro, se me olvidaba que aquí era tu segunda casa- me dijo riéndose para luego ponerse más serio- le diré a Sam que te deje venir más seguido Bella, es obvio que extrañabas este lugar.

Me entristeció saber que ya no era del todo bienvenida, y extrañe poder venir aquí con libertad.

-No Jake, no es necesario, puedes meterte en problemas- le dije sin poder esconder mi tristeza

-Bella, sabes perfectamente que yo también soy el líder de mi manada y también puedo hacer mis reglas.

-Claro, mientras estés en tu territorio Jake, sabes que la Push es territorio de Sam y no puedes obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere, pueden acabar luchando y sabes que ninguno de los dos quiere esto, en serio Jake estoy bien, simplemente lo extraño, mucho- le dije tratando de que viera la realidad, yo ya no era bienvenida aquí más que en algunas extrañas ocasiones, como esta, aparte tal vez era la última vez que estaría por aquí, así que no quise arruinar la ocasión con berrinches estúpidos.

No dijo nada en todo el camino hasta que llegamos, el lugar me parecía familiar claro, pero faltaba mucho que recordar y debía poner a trabajar mi memoria lo más posible que pudiera.

-Llegamos- me dijo Jake sonriéndome, gracias a Dios que se le había pasado lo enojado.

Nos bajamos del automóvil y bajamos las motos con facilidad, nos montamos en ellas y las pusimos en marcha.

-Te reto a una carrera- me dijo Jake levantando la ceja

-Sabes que perderás, pero si así lo quieres- me burle

-A la una, dos y TRES- dijo Jake.

Cuando dijo 3 los dos arrancamos a una velocidad muy alta, claro que no era tan rápida, pero por alguna razón sentía una gran adrenalina por dentro, no sabía exactamente porque, pero sentía que Charlie se iba a enojar conmigo por andar en motos, y Edward a preocupar, eso era lo que generaba en mi la adrenalina, cosa que no creo que pasara, tal vez Edward se preocuparía un poco, pero no me lo diría porque él sabe que no me puedo hacer daño, mi piel era tan dura, extrañaba mi vieja piel blanda.

Mientras pensaba aceleraba más y ganar la carrera me producía un gran entusiasmo, hasta que el camino acabó, había ganado la carrera ya que Jacob estaba un poco más lejos ya sin acelerar demasiado, sabía que él había perdido, cuando llego me empecé a reír de él mientras ponía cara de pocos amigos, se notaba que no le gustaba perder.

-Ya, lo siento Jake, solo admite que soy mejor que tu- le dije riéndome

Jacob me miro con desaprobación pero con una gran sonrisa

-Si claro, eso porque eres indestructible, pero si hubieras sido humana te hubiera ganado, y lo sabes muy bien- dijo en su defensa, no sé por qué, pero sus palabras me hirieron un poco y baje la cabeza al suelo, no quería que Jacob se diera cuenta de porque estaba así, ni siquiera yo sabía porque me había herido mucho sus palabras, decidí no darle vueltas al asunto y regresamos al coche a pie, ya que yo ya no tenía ganas de montar a moto.

Cuando llegamos subimos las motos y nos fuimos directo a la Push, al principio del camino todo estaba callado, pero luego Jacob empezó a platicar cosas sin sentido, cuando al fin llegamos a la casa me baje del coche ya sin ánimos, era imposible que sus palabras me hubieran herido tanto, ni siquiera había tratado de ofenderme, pero era inevitable el sentimiento.

-¿Ya te vas?- me pregunto Jacob triste.

-Sí, será mejor que ya me vaya- le dije sin ánimos, ni siquiera lo vi

Jacob se me acerco e hizo que lo mirara poniéndome un dedo bajo mi barbilla

-¿Qué te pasa Bella?- me pregunto cauteloso

No quería decírselo, ni tampoco hacerle sentir mal, así que decidí no decirle nada.

-No me pasa nada Jake, solo estoy cansada, fue un día agotador- le dije tratando de simular una sonrisa

-¿Cansada?, no sabía que los vampiros se podían cansar, en fin….- dijo

Y otra vez sus palabras me hirieron, esta vez porque me dijo _vampiro, _y eso no tenía nada de malo, a fin de cuentas eso es lo que era.

-Vamos Bella no seas aguafiestas ven, quiero enseñarte algo- me dijo algo emocionado

Lo seguí hasta su casa preguntándome que era lo que me quería enseñar, cuando llegamos Billy se encontraba en su pequeña pero cómoda silla de ruedas.

-Hola Bella, pero que milagro verte por aquí- me dijo Billy con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, pude notar que ahora era más viejo, se le notaba en sus arrugas.

-Hola Billy, lo sé Sam me dejo pasar solo por hoy- le dije- estoy muy emocionada de estar por aquí

-Que bien Bella- me dijo- Jacob- dijo ahora dirigiéndose a este- proponle algo a Sam, dile que si Bella puede venir más seguido.

-Lo intentare- le dijo Jacob haciéndome un gesto para que lo siguiera hasta su habitación.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación me trajo aún más recuerdos olvidados, cada vez eran más, esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo así como encontrar las partes faltantes de un rompecabezas.

Jacob se arrodillo sobre una mesita que tenia para sacar del cajón una cajita pequeña, negra y delicada, me la entrego mientras yo la veía, abrí la tapita de color negro, dentro contenía un precioso anillo con un diamante completamente circular, el anillo era de oro y el diamante relucía como un arcoíris, alrededor del diamante había otros más pequeños de forma ovalada, el anillo era precioso.

-Ojala que a mi suegra le guste- bromeo Jacob mientras yo seguía observando fascinada el pequeño anillo.

-Es hermoso Jake, ¿¡pero cuanto te costo?!-le dije

-Hmm, no es nada, ya sabes estuve ahorrando mucho, y bueno, para Nessie es lo mejor de lo mejor.

-Jake, sabes muy bien que pudiste pedirnos dinero, sabes que eres de la familia- le dije un poco enojada.

-No, era algo que quería que fuera cien por ciento mío- me dijo excusándose

-Hmm, bueno es hermoso, sabes que le encantara- le dije con una sonrisa

Jacob se encogió de hombros

-Supongo, si es que me lo acepta- dijo serio mirando el suelo mientras lo decía

Apenas estuve a punto de preguntarle que porque no lo aceptaría, cuando me acorde que debía decirle a Renesmee la historia de Jacob y yo, completa.

Puse mala cara

-Te va a perdonar, nos va a perdonar- dije incluyéndome.

Jacob me miro serio

-Como si tuviera tanta suerte

-Jacob- comencé- sabes perfectamente que Nessie te ama, y tú la amas a ella, es obvio que te perdonara, es solo que debemos darle tiempo, ¿Cuándo se supone que le vas a entregar el anillo?- le pregunte nerviosa, más le vale que faltara mucho, me conformaría con un mes, así tendría tiempo para prepararme e ir a decírselo.

-Hmm, se lo iba a decir la semana que viene, pero debido a las circunstancias, supongo que ¿en 3 semanas estaría bien?- me pregunto

_¡3 semanas!_ Pensé

-No lo sé Jake, es muy poco tiempo- le dije

-Vamos Bella 3 semanas es mucho, al menos para mí- me dijo

-Que suerte tienes- le dije pero al final acepte, solo tenía 3 semanas para poder decirle la verdad a Renesmee, me dio un escalofrío, no quería ni pensarlo.

Acompañe a Jacob a comer algo antes de irnos, se preparo un sándwich, la verdad es que no se veía muy sabroso que digamos.

-¿Sabe bien?- le pregunte con cara de asco

-Vamos Bella, no me digas que ya olvidaste el sabor de la comida- me dijo

-Supongo que sí, pero no me has contestado mi pregunta- me salí por la tangente.

-Bueno, si sabe bien- me dijo mientras se comía la última rebanada de sándwich-Hora de irnos, Nessie me espera en la casa y ya casi son las ocho.

-Claro, se me había olvidado- le dije- ¿nos vamos a ir a pie o en tu coche?- le pregunte

-Supongo que en el coche, yo no puedo correr tan rápido ya lo sabes-me dijo con los ojos en blanco

-Claro- susurre

Fuimos directo a su coche, mientras pasábamos por la puerta Billy se despidió de mi

-Adiós Bella, espero que puedas venir otro día, saluda a Nessie de mi parte

-Lo hare, y eso espero, adiós Billy- me despedí con un movimiento en la mano mientras me subía al coche.

El camino a la casa se paso rápido mientras hablaba con Jacob, a la mitad del camino dejamos de hablar un rato y cada quien nos sumimos en nuestros propios pensamientos, trataba de recordar el sabor a la comida, recordaba algunos platillos que me gustaban, el pescado frito, los huevos, espagueti, pero no lograba recordar el sabor, me concentre una vez más en poder recordar, esta vez casi lo lograba pero Jacob se volteo hacia mí y me distrajo con su sombrío rostro, no me había dado cuenta de que se había estacionado cerca de la casa, pero no en ella.

-¿Qué te ocurre Jake?- le pregunte intimidada por su rostro

Este se limito a mirarme una vez para luego posar su rostro en sus manos pegadas al volante.

-No creo que Nessie logre entender, Bella, si se enojará y no me quisiera ver jamás, yo..- dijo pero se quedo en blanco aun viendo sus manos contra el volante.

Lo pensé durante un minuto

-Mira, no sé si se enojará, no soy Alice-trate de hacerle una broma- pero sabes que Alice no puede ver el futuro de Nessie ni el tuyo, ustedes dos están ligados y por alguna extraña razón no puede ver su futuro, como quiera que sea, ella te está esperando en la casa, será mejor que vayas con ella.

-¿No vendrás tu?- me pregunto

-No, me iré directo a la cabaña- le respondí

-Ah vaya, está bien, supongo que te veré otro día- me dijo- tengo que ir con Nessie, nos vemos Bella

-Adiós Jake

Tan pronto como pronuncie esas palabras me baje del coche y fui caminando a la cabaña, no tenía tanta prisa, mientras caminaba veía a cada animal e insecto del bosque, los cuales no se me acercaban, me tenían miedo, no lo entendía, a menos que estuviera sedienta tendrían que tenerme miedo, pero ¿siempre?, cuando menos lo esperé mis pies toparon contra la puerta de la cabaña, abrí la puerta pero no había nadie, podía saber con exactitud que Edward no estaba pero se había ido casi apenas unos minutos tal vez una hora, seguramente estaría en la casa de los Cullen, decidí distraerme y me pare frente a los libros que teníamos, entre unos vi mi viejo libro ya desgastado de _cumbres borrascosas, _hacia ya mucho que no lo leía, y decidí que este era un buen momento, aparte así podría recordar mas momentos humanos olvidados, sabía perfectamente que este libro era parte de mi vida humana, siempre que podía leía este libro, abrí el libro al azar donde cayera cualquier pagina del libro, me senté en la mecedora, y comencé a leer, unos minutos después comencé a recordar poco a poco pequeñas sensaciones humanas que sentía cuando leía algunas partes del libro, aparte el olor del libro me hizo recordar la casa de Charlie y mi antigua habitación, mientras me hundía en mis recuerdos humanos escuche pasos que venían directo a la casa, espere en la mecedora hasta que Edward entro, se escucho como se abrió la puerta y me beso el pelo.

-Hola- me dijo y se sentó en un sillón que daba de frente a la mecedora en la que estaba- siento llegar tarde, te estaba haciendo una sorpresa- su voz era extremadamente irresistible

Me le quede viendo y le dedique una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tipo de sorpresa? - pregunte y camine directo hacia el sofá en el que estaba, me senté al lado de él y lo abrase tiernamente, descanse mi cabeza sobre su hombro y cerré mis ojos.

-Ya lo veras - me dijo y sentí como sonreía- ¿Cómo te fue en la Push?- me pregunto de repente

La verdad es que si me había ido bien en la Push, sin tener que contar que Jacob y yo habíamos llegado a un acuerdo en el que yo debía decirle a Renesmee nuestra historia, puse mala cara.

-Bueno, la verdad es que muy bien, hace mucho que no veía la Push, no ha cambiado tanto- le sonreí- solo que, Jake y yo llegamos a un acuerdo en el que le debo de decir a Renesmee la verdad acerca de lo que paso entre nosotros- logre escupirle todo.

-Estaba enterado de eso- me dijo- no te preocupes amor, estoy seguro de que lo entenderá- me dijo para consolarme

-Claro, lo dices porque tu no le dirás nada- dije algo enfadada.

-Bueno, gracias al cielo que no- se rio.

-Hmmm- fue todo lo que logre decirle.

Levantó mi cara con uno de sus largos dedos para poder ver la reacción de mi rostro.

-Si en verdad te duele decírselo, yo puedo decírselo, se la historia con lujo de detalles- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Lo pensé durante un segundo apenas perceptible.

-No, yo se lo diré, es mi trabajo decírselo, yo cometí esos errores.

-No te castigues por eso amor, ya pasó, lo bueno es que estamos juntos y nos amamos.

-Es cierto- le sonreí- y cambiando de tema, ¿qué era la sorpresa que tenías para mí?

En cuanto le pregunte se paro del sillón jalándome de la mano, estaba muy emocionado, y no pude evitar estar impaciente e intrigada.

Salimos de la cabaña corriendo los dos, yo lo seguía por los espesos arbustos, pero se me hacía muy familiar el camino por donde íbamos, al minuto lo capte y acelere su paso para ponerme en frente de él y llegar a el prado.

Hacía mucho que no iba por ahí, recuerdos hermosos reaparecieron en mi memoria, Edward había decorado el prado tan hermoso que me dieron ganas de llorar, pero claro, no podía llorar. El prado seguía siendo un perfecto circulo y contenía diferentes flores silvestres, como ya era de noche todo se veía de un tono azul, Edward había colocado pequeñas luces sobre los arboles lo cual daba un poco de luz al lugar, aparte en toda la orilla del circulo de el prado había unas velas altas y muy hermosas, Edward había puesto pétalos de rosa sobre el césped, y se podía oír el suave borboteo del arrollo a unos kilómetros escasos de donde estábamos, todo era tan hermoso, parecía irreal, pero era real.

-Edward, Edward es hermoso- mi voz sonaba maravillada.

Edward vino hacia mí y me abrazo con fuerza, para luego irse a buscar algo entre los árboles, apareció con un pequeño estéreo de pila, luego saco un CD de su bolsillo y lo coloco en el estéreo, lo prendió y pulso el botón de _play_. Apenas empezó la música y de inmediato reconocí el CD que me había regalado él para mi cumpleaños 18, la primera pista era mi canción de cuna. Edward se acerco a mí con expresión vacilante y me tomo en brazos, coloco mis pies encima de los suyos y comenzamos a bailar en círculos.

-Sabes que ahora puedo bailar- le dije extrañada pero feliz de que no se le hubieran olvidado aquellos pequeños detalles que teníamos cuando yo era humana.

Me sonrió

-Lo sé, pero me gusta bailar de este modo- su voz parecía tan relajada, no quería hacer nada más que quedarme con el bailando en ese mágico lugar.

Levante la cabeza para mirarlo, me miraba con ojos enamorados, pero con algo más que no lograba descifrar, le toque su cara perfecta.

-Te amo- fue todo lo que pude decir, se inclino hacía mí, tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos y me beso despacio y lentamente, mis manos agarraron sus cabellos con fuerza, después de unos segundos se aparto para darme un respiro.

-Al igual que yo, eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida, Bella, sin ti estaría perdido, no sé que habría hecho conmigo- su voz se fue apagando

-Lo importante es que estamos los dos, juntos, y que nos amamos incondicionalmente

Me sonrió y me beso en la frente

-¿Puedes probarme eso?- me pregunto emocionado

Me esforcé por quitarme el escudo, mi don, para que Edward pudiera leerme el pensamiento, recordé todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, los recuerdos que se me vinieron más rápido y con más claridad fueron después de que me convertí, pero últimamente había empezado a recordar mas sobre mi vida humana, y los recuerdos que había tenido con Edward, así que trate de recordar todos esos hermosos recuerdos, cuando lo conocí, cuando hablamos por primera vez en esa aula de biología, nuestro primer beso, sentí como Edward sonreía, abrí los ojos con deliberada lentitud con la esperanza de no desconcentrarme, ansiaba tanto ver el rostro de Edward en esos momentos, estaba viéndome fijamente, como tratando de recordar algo, pero también estaba sonriente, me beso apasionadamente y no pude contener mi escudo, volvió a su lugar, haciendo que Edward no pudiera leerme los pensamientos.

Le devolví el beso con ternura, coloque mi mano sobre su mejilla y me aparte para poder verle los ojos, al verlos podía observar su alma, era imposible verle los ojos y pensar que no tenia alma, el también me miraba y parecía que pensaba lo mismo, coloco su mano en mi cintura y seguimos bailando al ritmo de mi canción de cuna. Después de un tiempo de que estuvimos bailando hablo.

-Cuando te leí el pensamiento, diste vida a recuerdos que pensé que los tenías casi completamente nublados, fue hermoso, no te puedo expresar con palabras el sentimiento que sentí, fue como si estuviera allí, gracias.

Lo mire a los ojos y le toque el rostro

-No hay de que- le sonreí- creo que también yo debería darte las gracias

Me miro confundido

-Es hermoso lo que hiciste con el prado

Voltee la cabeza para apreciar la hermosura del prado, todo se veía tan hermoso, y ahora la noche era cerrada, las luciérnagas bailaban lentamente a nuestro alrededor haciendo que se viera como pequeñas luces titilantes que volaban libremente a nuestro alrededor, el prado era más visible gracias a la luna plateada que brillaba desde arriba, y las estrellas brillaban alegremente arriba de nosotros.

Se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia

-Ya sabes, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti

Me pare de puntillas y lo bese

-De todos modos gracias

Me sonrió y me apretó más contra él, mi canción de cuna había terminado y empezó la segunda canción, la favorita de Esme, dejamos de bailar y nos recostamos en el suave césped, nos quedamos ahí muy quietos mientras mirábamos hacia arriba observando las estrellas, voltee para observar el rostro de Edward, me miraba pensativo, la luna plateada empapaba nuestros rostros blanquecinos, nuestras manos estaban unidas, levanto su mano, aún unida a la suya y recorrió mi pómulo con las yemas de sus dedos, me acerque más a él y le bese el cuello.

-Te amo- susurro

Y nos quedamos ahí recostados en el suave césped.

A la mañana siguiente amanecí con mi espalda cruzada sobre el pecho de Edward, sentía como el sol empapaba mi piel y se podía sentir ligeramente más caliente, tenia cerrados los ojos porque me hacía sentir bien el calor del sol sobre mi piel, sentía como Edward acariciaba mi espalda trazando diferentes figuras con las yemas de sus dedos, tarareaba mi canción de cuna, abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fue el césped brillando bajo el sol, me voltee para poder mirar a Edward, brillaba bajo el Sol como de costumbre, parecía que tenía millones de diamantes incrustados sobre su piel, al igual que el mi cuerpo también brillaba, juntos nuestros cuerpos parecía un gran esplendor, como su hubieran juntado millones de diamantes en un solo sitio, parecía mágico.

-Hola- me sonrió y me acerque para poder besarlo

-Hola- le devolví el saludo y los dos nos reímos

-Recuerdo la primera vez que vinimos al el prado, te asombraste de cómo brillaba en el Sol

Los dos recordamos aquella época de nuestras vidas y nos reímos al mismo tiempo, todo era tan complicado al contrario de ahorita, pero lo cierto es que extrañaba esa época de mi vida, daría casi todo por poder vivirla al menos un día de nuevo. Eso me entristeció y ya no pensé en eso de nuevo.

Una vez que nos paramos del frío pero cómodo césped, me puse mis jeans y mis tennis deportivos que Alice me había regalado, no eran unos tacones, como ella hubiera preferido, pero eran lindos y cómodos. Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando algo se escucho dentro del corazón del bosque, sea lo que sea venía directo a nosotros.


	2. La Verdad

**La verdad**

Edward se quedó quieto como una estatua, yo me paralicé y deje de respirar, después de unos segundos Edward se relajó un poco más.

-Hola Hailey- saludo Edward en dirección al bosque.

Posé mi mirada donde él tenía la suya y pude ver a lo lejos un gran lobo de pelaje blanco, se trataba de Hailey la nueva licantropía de la manada de Jake. Esta se acerco a nuestra dirección con deliberada lentitud, lo cierto era que Hailey era muy distinta a Leah, era muy amigable y era la mejor amiga de Seth, al igual que Seth no sentía repulsión alguna por nosotros, seguramente eso era la razón por la cual ella y Leah no se llevaban tan bien, por el contrario Leah se había vuelto una buena amiga para Jake.

-Si lo sé- le contesto Edward a algo que ella había pensado- No, no aún, está esperando a que sea el momento adecuado.

No tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban, me le quede mirando a los dos con la mirada llena de curiosidad, Edward me miro y me explicó.

-Acaba de enterarse que le contaras a Renesmee tu historia con Jacob, quería saber si ya se lo habías dicho.

-Ah, pues aún no- me tomo por sorpresa- y ¿qué haces por aquí?- no quería sacar a colación ese tema.

La loba miro a Edward por un rato.

-Hailey se entero que aquí le quiere pedir matrimonio Jake a Nessie, quería ver el lugar porque ella y Alice quieren hacer la decoración.

Alice y Hailey parecían haber venido a este mundo siendo hermanas, las dos disfrutaban alegremente de decoraciones y de la moda, lo cual a veces era un problema para mí.

-Ah bueno, no te preocupes nosotros íbamos directamente a la casa, échale un vistazo a el prado, de seguro te encantara.

La loba nos miro y nos dedico una gran sonrisa lobuna

-Nos vemos- le dijo Edward mientras nos alejábamos

Edward empezó a reírse alto.

-¿Qué te parece tan cómico?- le pregunte sonriéndole

-Seguramente Alice se pondrá furiosa, verás Hailey quiere decorar el prado de distinta forma a la que Alice quiere, las dos se había puesto de acuerdo de que se verían en la casa y de ahí irían al prado para poder verlo bien y decidir cuál es el mejor tema para decorar, Hailey no le dijo nada a Alice y se fue por su cuenta, claro que está consciente de que en cualquier momento Alice llegara y arruinara su plan.

Me uní a sus risas, Alice se enfadaba mucho cuando le pasaba eso, ya que a ella nunca le suele suceder gracias a su don de ver el futuro, pero en cambio, Alice no puede ver el futuro de Hailey, así que esta aprovecha al máximo esa capacidad suya.

Llegamos a la casa aún riéndonos, cuando entramos vimos a Alice caminando furiosa por toda la sala, Edward y yo la miramos y nos reímos aún más.

-¿Han visto a Hailey?- preguntó furiosa- Se suponía que nos reuniríamos aquí, y ya lleva media hora de retraso.

No podíamos contestarle, los dos nos reíamos, Alice se me quedo viendo frustrada.

-No encuentro nada cómico en mi situación.

-Bella- murmuro mientras se acercaba a mí- tu sabes donde esta Hailey, ¿no es así?

-Claro, se te adelanto, fue al prado antes que tú- no pude contenerme más ansiaba ver la expresión de la cara que pondría Alice, valió la pena la cara de Alice estallo en furia, la cual me hizo reír más aún.

-¿Y porque no me habían dicho?, esa loba estará en grandes problemas- murmuraba para sí misma mientras se iba apresuradamente de la casa. Jasper observaba desde las escaleras, se unió a nuestras risas en cuanto Alice estuvo demasiado lejos como para que lo escuchara, Rosalie y Emmett salieron de su habitación para bajar a la sala.

-¿De qué nos perdimos?- pregunto Rosalie sonriéndome

Después de que nació Renesmee Rosalie se había olvidado de todos nuestros conflictos pasados, claro que había veces en que se mostraba algo distante, pero no como solía serlo, no éramos muy amigas pero sabíamos llevarnos muy bien.

-Alice se enojo con Hailey porque se fue al prado sin avisarle- explico Edward con un brillo cálido en los ojos, los cuales pasaron de ser amables a precavidos mientras miraba a Emmett, este último le dedico una sonrisa burlona.

_Oh no_ -pensé

-Así que- comenzó Emmett, ya me estaba preparando mentalmente para su broma- al prado ¿eh?, ¿a qué iban, a reparar el caos?- estalló en una carcajada ruidosa- Seguramente no habrá animales en ese prado por una buena década

Emmett estaba carcajeándose, Rose se unió a sus risas

-Emmett, por favor- comento Edward

-Vaya que ustedes no tienen sentido del humor- dijo mientras ponía cara de pocos amigos, le dedique una mirada asesina, me miro y prosiguió.

-Vamos tranquila hermanita, ya no bromeare, sabes muy bien que solo bromeo con ustedes como una vez al mes, el resto del mes le toca a esté- dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Jasper, este se inclino para pelear cuando llego Esme.

-¿No pueden quedarse tranquilos ni por un segundo?- comento Esme riéndose, detrás de ella se encontraba Carlisle.

-Edward, Bella, en dos meses empezaran las clases, ustedes junto con Jasper, Alice, Nessie y Jacob tendrán que inscribirse- comento Carlisle con la amabilidad escrita en sus ojos.

Después de mi transformación dejamos Forks durante una muy buena temporada, hace poco acabábamos de regresar, Alice se había encargado personalmente de que en la escuela ya no estuvieran los mismos maestros de hace 10 años, ni siquiera los conserjes, estábamos corriendo un riesgo en regresar claro, se suponía que debíamos de regresar después de unos 100 años, pero no podíamos estar tanto tiempo separados de nuestro hogar, aparte Nessie extrañaba mucho a Charlie y claro, Jake nos acompañaba a todos los lugares a donde íbamos dejando a su manada a cargo de Leah.

-Otro año en la escuela- comento Edward con un suspiro desviando mis pensamientos

-Edward, hace mucho tiempo que no voy a visitar a Charlie, creo que debería ir hoy a visitarlo- comente, la verdad es que extrañaba mucho a mi padre, lo echaba mucho de menos, y pensé que hoy podría ser un buen día para ir con él, aparte eso me serviría para sacar nuevos recuerdos humanos de mi memoria, mi padre ya se había casado son Sue, la madre de Leah y Seth, esto los convertía en mis medio hermanos esto resultaba genial por parte de Seth.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- me pregunto Edward

-No, estaré bien gracias

-De acuerdo

Salí casi corriendo de la casa por la emoción, agarre las llaves del Volvo en vez de las del Ferrari, ya que no quería llamar mucho la atención, nunca me había gustado ser el centro de atención de las cosas, encendí el motor y lo puse en marcha, iba casi volando sobre la acera de la calle en cuestión de minutos estuve enfrente de la casa de Charlie, observe la casa con lentitud recordando todo lo posible, la casa se veía igual, pintada del mismo color blanco, y las ventanas viejas con los marcos amarillentos. Baje del coche y camine lentamente sobre la acera mojada, cuando llegue toque la puerta varias veces hasta que Charlie grito desde las escaleras

-Ya voy

Charlie abrió la puerta sorprendido por mi presencia, sus ojos se le abrieron y su sonrisa se ensancho

-¡Bella!- me abrazo con entusiasmo- Hija, no has cambiado nada…. ni siquiera un poco- dijo mientras me evaluaba con su mirada y torcía la boca en una mueca.

Me le quede viendo con cara preocupante y asintió con su cabeza

-Pero ya sabes que no es de mi incumbencia los secretos de los Cullen, incluyéndote a ti- su tono de voz se fue haciendo más baja.

Le sonreí para infundirle confianza y que supiera que todo iba bien.

-Bueno ¿no vas a dejarme pasar?

-Claro, pasa, ¿Dónde está mi yerno?

Le sonreí

-Se quedo en la casa, quería venir yo sola

-¿A sí?, ¿y porque se debe eso?- pregunto con curiosidad mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala, la casa estaba impecable, pero reconocí todo de inmediato, me llamo la atención unas fotografías que había por la cocina, apenas me iba a acercar cuando Charlie me interrumpió.

-¿Bella? ¿No se abran peleado, ó sí?

-Por supuesto que no papá, simplemente quería venir a visitarte, ya sabes sentirme como en casa, ir a mi cuarto, escuchar un poco de música, lo normal.

Charlie se relajo un poco y me dedico una gran sonrisa, en ese momento su estomago rugió ruidosamente

-Vaya- dijo mientras se palmeaba el estomago- Sue todavía no ha regresado con el mandado.

Después de que Charlie y Sue se había casado se vinieron a vivir a la casa de Charlie, por eso no me sorprendió que la mencionara.

-¿No tienes nada en el refrigerador?- le pregunte con curiosidad

-No algo que pueda cocinar yo- comento mientras se encogía de hombros y bajaba la mirada, pude observar un poco de rubor sobre la piel de sus mejillas.

-10 años y todavía no aprendes bien a cocinar, no sé cómo has sobrevivido.- le dedique mi más cariñosa sonrisa- creo, tal vez recuerde como cocinar, no lo sé, lo intentare

-Está bien Bella, no tienes porque cocinar, se que tu no cocinas mucho ni nada de eso desde que…- dejo la frase sin concluir, se lo que quería decir, desde que deje de ser la misma Bella, me puse momentáneamente triste, pera cambie de tema

-No, yo quiero intentarlo- dije, y sentí una extraña emoción, yo nunca tenía que cocinar, pero me agradaba la idea, aparte podía recordar más de mi vida humana, a Edward le encantaría ver más recuerdos humanos míos.

Fui directamente a la cocina, saque del congelador dos pescados congelados y los puse en el microondas, prendí la estufa y puse un sartén, agregué un poco de aceite y deje que se calentara, saque el pescado del microondas y lo puse a cocer, en tan solo pocos minutos ya estaba la cena de Charlie, me gusto tanto prepararle la cena que hasta saque un poco de leche y le serví en su vaso.

-Vaya que no has olvidado como cocinar hija- dijo Charlie sorprendido, antes de que empezara a cenar se detuvo dudoso en la silla y me pregunto sabiendo la respuesta desde antes que la contestara…

-¿No quieres nada?

-Hmmm- dije dudosa, Charlie se sorprendió mucho al verme dudar, Edward me había dicho que la comida humana le sabía a tierra, pero yo jamás había comido bocado de la comida humana desde que me transforme, y tal vez, solo tal vez no me sabría tan mal- está bien, me preparare un pescado para mí.

Charlie no podía creerlo, él sabía muy bien que yo jamás comía nada, no me tarde tanto en preparar el pescado, me tomo un minuto hacerlo, Charlie abrió los ojos como platos cuando me lleve un bocado directo a la boca, apenas lo probé un poco y casi escupo el pequeño pedazo de pescado, me lo trague a regañadientes, puse cara de asco.

-Hmmm, lo siento papá, es que, creó que estoy llena.

Charlie asintió pensativo, en ese momento llegó Sue a la casa

-No te preocupes, seguramente Sue ha de tener hambre.

Sue entró con paso ligero a la cocina

-Hola chicos- dijo algo rígida, Sue se había comportado de lo más amable, ella no era una fan de los Cullen, por así decirlo, pero sabía que Charlie nos tenía mucho cariño y siempre se comportaba educadamente y trataba de no parecer tan rígida.

-Hola Sue- la salude con un gesto en la mano, me pare de la silla, dejándosela libre a Sue.

-Papá subiré a mi habitación, que tengan una linda cena

-Claro cielo, gracias- me contesto Charlie

-Gracias Bella- me dijo Sue sonriéndome levemente.

Les dedique una sonrisa y subí las escaleras de la casa de Charlie, me pare justo en frente de la puerta de mi habitación, permanecía cerrada, coloque mi mano en la perilla y abrí la puerta de mi habitación, todo seguía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, tal vez las persianas un poco mas amarillentas, pero todo en el mismo orden, me senté sobre mi cama y abrí el cajón del buró, lo primero que vi fue la cámara fotográfica y un pequeño álbum de fotos, me le quede viendo tratando de recordarlo, claro era el álbum de fotografías que Reneé y Charlie me había comprado para mi cumpleaños 18, tome en mis manos el álbum y lo puse sobre la cama, me senté con las rodillas cruzadas y abrí el álbum, en la primera hoja se encontraba una fotografía donde nos encontrábamos Charlie y yo abrazados, Charlie estaba recostado sobre el sillón y yo hincada en el suelo, tan pronto vi la fotografía recordé aquel día, era el día en el que Edward se estaba empezando a comportar extraño, en mis facciones de la fotografía se notaba que sabía que algo andaba mal con Edward. En la segunda página se encontraba Edward y yo abrazados, en esta se notaba a Edward feliz y cariñoso, me vi en la fotografía parecía más distinta, mucho más distinta, agarre la fotografía en mis manos y me fui corriendo a el baño, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y me mire al espejo, estaba blanca, con los ojos dorados y no me movía, compare esa imagen de el espejo, con la de la fotografía, en ella se notaba un ligero rubor sobre la piel de mis mejillas, mi piel era de color crema, y mi ojos del color del chocolate, me mire otra vez al espejo, lo único que tenía de parecido era la rigidez, aunque en la foto, aunque estuviera inmóvil parecía con mas vida, tan pronto empecé a sentir una extraña sensación de tristeza me fui corriendo a mi habitación y coloque la foto en su lugar, cerré el álbum y baje velozmente los escalones, pero antes de irme me detuve para mirar aquellas dos fotografías que me había llamado la atención desde que llegue a la casa de Charlie, las tome en mis manos y las vi, era yo de pequeña, en la primera fotografía era más pequeña que en la segunda, pude observar los cambios en mi cuerpo y apariencia, observe el tiempo y su significado a través de esas fotografías, entonces recordé la primera vez que me vi en el espejo cuando me convertí, y hace unos minutos, no había cambiado, el tiempo no significaba nada para mí, no tenía sentido, coloque las dos fotografías en su lugar y baje la mirada.

-Ya me voy papá- dije sin voltear a verlo dirigiéndome directamente a la puerta

-¿ya tan rápido?-pregunto sorprendido posando la mirada sobre mi rostro

-Si bueno, Edward me espera así que…

-Oh claro, está bien, en ese caso, espero que regreses pronto, o tal vez pueda ir a la casa de los Cullen un rato.

-Claro papá cuando quieras- dije mientras cerraba la puerta principal

Arrastre mis pies de vuelta al automóvil, me senté en el asiento del conductor y prendí el motor, iba a alta velocidad mientras trataba de regresar a la casa, cada vez que cerraba mis ojos podía ver a través de mis parpados las 3 diferentes fotografías que había observado en la casa de Charlie, la primera me mostraba a mí, antes de convertirme, y sabía que me veía más llena de vida que en este momento, y las siguientes dos fotografías, las cuales mostraban mi aspecto a través del tiempo, era diferente, en una fotografía mi cara era redondeada, mis ojos mas ovalados y mi cuerpo era pequeño, frágil; mientras que en la otra fotografía podía apreciarse mi rostro más estirado a causa de la adolescencia, mis ojos eran más alargados pero del mismo color chocolate, y mi cuerpo había dado un estirón sorprendente, esas fotografías me estaban torturando y no sabía con exactitud la razón, por un momento me entro una extraña curiosidad, nunca sabría con exactitud cómo sería mi aspecto adulto, no debía de importarme, yo había escogido esta vida, y me agradaba, seguramente estaba en una extraña etapa de mi vida de vampiro donde recordar mi vida humana me hacía sentir un dolor punzante en la boca del estomago, no me percate de que ya casi llegaba a la casa, así que me enderece, puse la cara en alto y pretendí actuar como si nada hubiera pasado la última hora, mi intento de parecer normal y feliz fracaso, apenas abrí la puerta de la entrada principal y me acerque a Edward…

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto completamente nervioso

¿Acaso tenía tan mal aspecto?, habría sido mejor verme en el espejo antes de bajarme del coche.

-Me encuentro perfectamente- dije tratando de esconder mi tristeza que no debería de sentir, era una completa estupidez sentirme así solo por unas fotografías.

Edward no me creyó ni un poco.

-Ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras Bella.

Su tono de voz era preocupante

-Necesito unos minutos a solas, es todo, estaré en… el baño- para empezar debía ver la expresión de mi rostro para poder controlarlo, Edward arqueo una ceja pero me concedió mi espacio, me dirigí directamente al baño, cerré con seguro la puerta a mis espaldas y me apoye contra el lavabo como si no tuviera fuerzas suficientes, me mire en el espejo, se podía notar la tristeza grabada en mi rostro de mármol.

_No seas tonta, recupera la compostura- _me dije a mi misma mientras trataba de quitar la tristeza grabada en mi rostro, tristeza que no tenía ningún sentido, abrí la llave del lavabo y me moje la cara en un intento de tratar de calmarme un poco respire profundamente y cerré mis parpados mientras el sonido del agua me iba tranquilizando, abrí los ojos y me sentí un poco mejor, me mire en el espejo ahora más confiada en que mi cara no me delataría, me veía completamente normal no feliz pero normal, salí a regañadientes de el baño, Edward se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala me senté a su lado y lo abrase tiernamente…

-No vas a explicarme porque te veías tan… extraña- no era una pregunta

No dije nada, porque estaba en lo correcto, no planeaba decirle nada no quería que se sintiera culpable de algo que seguramente era una etapa de mi vida, Edward había sufrido mucho con mis pasadas decisiones no quería hacerlo sufrir otra vez por algo que seguramente se me pasaría en cuestión de meses

_¡Meses!- _pensé; no, definitivamente no podía cargar con este peso durante meses aunque se me pasaban rápido, debía ser fuerte y dejar que esto se me pasara ¿qué más se suponía que debía de hacer?

Edward me miro y vi en sus ojos que sabía que algo andaba mal

-No es algo de lo que debas de preocuparte- intente calmarlo

-¿Entonces porque simplemente no me lo dices?

Acaricie su rostro de mármol con la yema de mis dedos.

-Porque no quiero que te preocupes

Antes de que empezara con un sermón me incline y le bese el rostro, esto lo relajo un poco así que me aleje de él y le dedique una sonrisa di media vuelta dirigiéndome a la puerta principal de la casa

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto a mis espaldas, sentí el tono de su voz preocupante

-Iré a dar un paseo por el bosque, tal vez me encuentre a Nessie ha llegado el momento de contarle la verdad

-¿Es eso lo que te tenía preocupada?

-Si- Mentí con un gran alivio, él solo me había inventado una excusa perfecta

Sentí como detrás de mi me abrazaba por la cintura, lo cierto es que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de contarle a Renesmee todo, al menos no hoy

-¿Qué se supone que debes contarme mamá?- tan pronto oí la voz de Renesmee me paralice y sentí mi cuerpo como piedra bajo los brazos de Edward que me apretó más fuerte sobre su pecho pero ya era demasiado tarde, Renesmee se encontraba en lo alto de las escaleras observándome con esos ojos del color de chocolate llenos de curiosidad, bajo las escaleras como un rayo y toco mi rostro, me estaba mostrando que estaba preocupada por mí.

_No por mucho tiempo_- pensé

Renesmee jalo de mi mano llevándome a la puerta principal, caminamos en silencio mientras Renesmee me miraba con desesperación.

-¿Qué tienes que contarme?- sabía que no se resistiría y preguntaría en cualquier momento, yo por el contrario me preparaba mentalmente para su reacción miraba las nubes, los arboles que bailaban al ritmo del frío y húmedo viento, inhale profundamente y exhale todo el aire que tenía dentro, suspire una vez más y comencé.

-Hija, antes de que me acuses o te enojes conmigo necesito que escuches la historia completa sin interrupciones tal vez puedas sentirte dolida y tal vez quieras matarme eso lo entenderé

-No te entiendo

-Exacto, Nessie se que te sabes a la perfección la historia de tu padre y yo, pero hay algunas cosas que omití en la historia, cosas que jamás me habría atrevido a decírtelas por miedo, miedo de que me dieras la espalda y te marcharas para siempre pero tienes el derecho a saber toda la verdad, por favor te lo suplico no interrumpas hasta que haya terminado la historia completa después podrás preguntar o si lo deseas acusarme

Podía observar que Renesmee no entendía nada de lo que decía pero tal como le había dicho no dijo nada y espero a que contara la historia completa…

Más tarde había terminado de contarle todo, ahora Renesmee sabía toda la verdad, me sentía como una criminal que se acababa de entregar a los policías confesando sus errores, mire a Renesmee algo nerviosa, pude observar en su rostro como se deslizaba lentamente sobre su mejilla una gota salada de lagrima, no me miraba a mí observaba el piso sin decir ninguna palabra.

-¿Hija?- pregunte bastante preocupada

Alzo la vista y me miro pude percibir en sus facciones diferentes emociones, ira, enojo, perdida, tristeza…

-¿Por qué jamás me lo contaste?- su voz era un susurro y sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire húmedo.

-Temía tu reacción

Dio un largo suspiro y me miro

-Así que se supone que todo lo que hubo entre ustedes ¿fue siempre por mí?

-Así es, desde un principio fuiste tú, tú eras la chispa que había entre Jacob y yo.

Pude observar cómo se desbordaban mas lagrimas saladas de sus ojos y se resbalaban suavemente sobre sus mejillas.

-No estoy enfadada, creo poder entender solo que necesitare tiempo para asimilarlo lo que más me enoja es el hecho de que me lo hayan escondido durante años.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que logre decir, ella tenía toda la razón

Se acurruco sobre mi regazo dejando salir todas las lágrimas en su interior, no podía soportar verla así, acaricie sus rizos color cobre una y otra vez en un intento de calmarla.

-Perdóname por favor.

Levanto cara y asintió

-No es tu culpa, ni tampoco la de Jake es solo que se siente algo extraño, pero estoy segura de que lo superare.

Asentí con la cabeza sintiéndome algo mejor lo peor había pasado al menos para mí, Renesmee se levanto de mis piernas y me alzó su mano para ayudarme a levantarme me pare con facilidad y ella poso su mano en mi cuello enseñándome la confusión que sentía por dentro, pero también mostrándome que seguía amando a Jacob y eso jamás cambiaria, también me mostro que en realidad nos perdonaba y que no era algo de lo que debíamos preocuparnos.

Me sonrío amablemente

-Necesito ver a Jake

No dije nada, caminamos directo a la casa donde se encontraba Jacob bastante nervioso, sus facciones en la cara lo delataban, apenas llegamos y Renesmee fue corriendo a los fuertes brazos de Jacob se abrazaron durante un minuto para luego salir de la casa, les concedí su propio espacio ahora era hora de que Jacob hablara con ella, ya no tenía nada que ocultar, al menos no a Renesmee. Edward me apretó contra su pecho fuertemente.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Un poco

-¿Se enojo mucho?

-No, lo entendió a la perfección- suspire mientras él me abrazaba con fuerza.

-Siento que algo anda mal contigo Bella

Levante la mirada a su rostro perfecto, sonreí para hacerle saber que todo estaba en orden, o al menos hacérselo creer.

-Me apretó más fuerte contra su pecho para luego soltarme.

-Estaré en la cabaña, ¿me acompañas?

Lo pensé durante un minuto

-Yo te alcanzo mas tarde.

No dijo nada me dedicó su sonrisa torcida la cual me hacía derretirme y sentir mariposas en la boca del estomago, me despedí con un movimiento ligero en la mano pronto me quede sola, no sabía con exactitud si la casa se encontraba vacía pero no me importo en lo absoluto, salí de la casa por la puerta principal donde había una mecedora blanca de metal, me senté en aquella vieja mecedora y cerré los ojos respirando el frío aire trate de concentrar mi mente en probar el aire, era húmedo, olía a el bosque, demasiado verde, abrí los ojos lentamente observando el crepúsculo en el cielo, el viento cada vez era más violento haciendo que las copas de los arboles se mecieran a su ritmo, las hojas volaban a mi alrededor en forma de círculos y mis cabellos obscuros bailaban al compas del viento frío que haría temblar a cualquier humano.

_Humano-_ repetí la palabra unas cuantas veces en mi mente tratando de descifrar porque me causaba un dolor pulsante que no era físico más bien mental.

_Humana, lo que jamás volveré a ser-_ demasiado tarde había dejado escapar las palabras dentro de mi memoria haciendo que ocultara mi cabeza en mis manos, no entendía la razón de porque me comportaba de esa manera.

_Es solo una etapa de mi vida, solo una etapa-_repetía las palabras dentro de mí, no debía de comportarme de esa manera tan estúpida, me gustaba mi vida y la acepte sabiendo las consecuencias, supongo que después de todo tratar de recordar mi vida pasada hacia que la extrañara era todo, así que me pare de la mecedora tratando de no pensar más en el asunto y camine hacia la cabaña donde me esperaba Edward, no tenía tanta prisa así que camine lento admirando la naturaleza que había a mi alrededor la luna plateada bañaba a los diferentes tipos de plantas haciéndolos lucir de diferentes tonalidades de azules, estaba tan maravillada que no me di cuenta que ya había llegado a la cabaña, mi espalda topo con la puerta, me asuste un poco y me volví para abrirla, adentro se encontraba Edward que me observaba fijamente con una mirada llena de tristeza, dolor y perdida.

-Ahora sé porque eres tan infeliz últimamente

La palabra quedo flotando en la tensa habitación.


	3. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

-Edward- no sabía que decirle con exactitud su rostro reflejaba tristeza no podía soportar verlo en ese estado- no quiero que te preocupes por mí estaré bien, seguramente se me pasará.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Bella? Lo único que te estoy haciendo es causarte daño

-No Edward- las palabras salían atropelladamente de mi boca- tú no me causas ningún daño, eres lo único que me ayuda a reponerme.

Su rostro me observo confuso

-¿Soy yo quien te ayuda a reponerte, como es posible?

-Mira no quiero que pienses más en el asunto, te amo y es lo único que importa

-¿Me amas?, pero ¿de qué estás hablando?

Confusa lo mire a la cara

-¿Eh? Claro que te amo, ¿Por qué lo dudas?

Su rostro se ilumino y se acerco a mí abrazándome con una fuerza sobrecogedora, posó sus labios sobre los míos con violencia pero a la vez cariñosos su abrazo hizo que me desprendiera del suelo haciendo que él me cargara, aparto mi rostro del suyo y me regreso a el piso observándome maravillado pero con las facciones llenas de preguntas.

-Entonces si me amas, ¿de qué estabas hablando tú?

Lo capte al instante, Edward había pensado que ya no lo amaba más- la idea más estúpida que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido- y creyó que esa era la causa de mi extraño comportamiento, no quería responder su pregunta no se me ocurría ninguna mentira porque era obvio que jamás le diría que sentía o pensaba que extrañaba mi vida humana, lo haría sentir extremadamente mal.

-Yo, yo… me siento culpable por lo que le hice a Renesmee.

Rogaba para que creyera mi mentira, me miro con tristeza y supe que me había creído, me abrazo de nuevo pero esta vez más suave.

-No te preocupes amor todo saldrá bien no fue culpa tuya-me susurro al oído mientras hundía mi cabeza en su cuello, me sentía extremadamente culpable, odiaba mentirle a Edward pero era por su bien, no quería hacerlo sentir mal por mis berrinches absurdos, me sentía completamente culpable lo tenía todo una familia que me amaba, una hija hermosa, y un marido que me amaba incondicionalmente, me sentía egoísta pidiendo más, sabía de sobra que extrañaría mi vida humana, pero tenía que dejar ese pensamiento atrás y vivir en el presente como si jamás hubiese existido el pasado.

En ese momento Renesmee entro por la puerta de la entrada, tenía puestos unos cómodos pantalones de mezclilla, con una blusa que se ajustaba muy bien a su esbelta figura, era rosa de rayas blancas, su pelo cobrizo caía sobre su espalda como una cascada dorada en media cola, las mejillas las tenia levemente sonrojadas y los ojos cálidos, sonreía con sus tibios labios color rosa.

-Hola papá, hola mamá- nos saludo con una gran sonrisa.

Edward me apretó una vez más.

-Ves todo saldrá bien- me susurro Edward lo bastante quedo como para que Renesmee no escuchara y me estrechó a su costado con una mano sobre mis hombros.

-Hable con Jake, ahora entiendo a la perfección, ni siquiera me resulta incómodo o extraño- prosiguió mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba un tierno abrazo.

No me percate que Rosalie estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta ¿había estado allí todo este tiempo?

-Hola Rose, no te había visto lo siento.

-Está bien solo vine a acompañar a Nessie, no me gusta que ande por el bosque sola.

Rosalie era muy buena con Renesmee y le agradecía eternamente ese gesto hacía mi hija, me le quede viendo a la cara, tenía una blusa azul marino con pantalones de mezclilla muy pegados a sus perfectas piernas y unos tacones que cualquier modelo de pasarela daría su vida, el pelo lo llevaba suelto haciéndolo lucir como una cascada del color del Sol cayendo sobre su esbelta espalda, los ojos los tenía del color del caramelo, seguramente había ido de caza antes de venir, lo cual me recordó que debía ir a cazar, le caía un mechón de su rubia cabellera sobre sus dorados ojos que tenían una gran cantidad de espesas pestañas a su alrededor. De repente recordé que ella sufría por ser humana, yo no era el mismo caso, ya que yo solo extrañaba la vida que llevaba, pero tal vez hablar con ella me relajaría.

-Mamá me puedes acompañar a la casa, quiero que me ayudes a escoger la ropa que me pondré hoy.

-¿Vas a salir con Jake?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Antes quiero hablar con Rose, te alcanzo en la casa.

Rosalie dio un respingo y me miro confundida, era raro que habláramos ella y yo en privado.

Renesmee hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Alice me va a encontrar y me querrá ayudar con mi guardarropa.

-¿Y que tiene? Alice es genial en ese aspecto.

-Sí pero a veces desespera solo un poquito- dijo con un poco de sarcasmo en la voz, Edward, Rosalie, y yo reímos al mismo tiempo.

-Te alcanzo después no tardare.

Me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Necesito hablar con tu tía, a solas- me volteé para ver a Edward, me dirigió una mirada preocupante.

-Estaré bien.

Sentí sus ojos en mi espalda mientras se alejaba con Renesmee, no hable hasta que supe que estarían demasiado lejos como para no escucharnos.

-Y bien ¿En qué te puedo ayudar Bella?

Le hice un gesto con la mano para que se sentara en frente de mí en una silla, mientras yo me senté en el sillón, no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

-Para empezar no quiero que pienses en ello, sobre todo cuando este Edward presente, estoy consciente de que estoy tomando un gran riesgo en decírselo a alguien, pero estoy segura que tú eres la única persona que me podrá aconsejar bien.

Hizo una mueca pero me invito a que siguiera con un asentimiento en la cabeza.

-¿Sigues extrañando tu vida humana?- le pregunte.

Rosalie dio un respingo a mi pregunta, no se la esperaba.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no extraño _mi _vida humana, era horrible, llena de secretos, egoísmo y vanidad, pero si te refieres a que extraño _ser _humana, si lo extraño, quisiera poder saborear los diferentes platillos y poder dormir una siesta, acariciar la nieve y sentirla más fría que yo, hasta poder sentir dolor, sentir y ver cómo cambia mí aspecto.

Me entristecí ante sus palabras, yo también quería volver a sentir ese tipo de sensaciones.

-¿Por qué me estas preguntando esto?

Me miro confundida y entristecida.

-Creo que, bueno pienso que yo extraño _mi _vida de humana, a veces me entristece no poder sentir algunas cosas de las que has mencionado.

Rosalie se quedo congelada en la silla en la que se encontraba me miraba fijamente.

-Te dije que lo pensaras bien Bella, yo te lo advertí.

-No no Rose, no siento que sea como en tu situación, me preguntaba si se trataba de alguna fase de mi vida.

-¿Fase?, no sabría decírtelo Bella, mi único consejo es que no pienses mucho en la situación es doloroso.

-Gracias Rose.

Regresamos a la casa, me sentía mal por haberle contado esto a Rose ¿y si Edward lo descubría? Se sentiría miserable, aparte no había alimentado mis dudas con esa pequeña plática que tuvimos, llegamos a la casa donde me estaba esperando Renesmee en la alcoba de Alice, se encontraba con esta última, las escuchaba desde el piso de abajo.

-Sí, pero si combinaras esta falda con estos tacones se vería mucho mejor- canturreaba Alice desde su habitación.

-Pero odio usar faldas- se quejaba Renesmee.

Toque la puerta con dos sordos _toc toc._

-Pase- gritó Alice desde algún lugar de la habitación.

-Hola- dije algo tímida, cruce la habitación y abrace a Renesmee.

-Bueno ya llego, ahora deja que ella me ayude- dijo Renesmee a Alice, esta última puso mala cara y le saco la lengua.

-De ninguna manera, tu madre no tiene el sentido de la moda que yo tengo.-contraataco Alice a Renesmee jalando de su brazo.

-Vamos Alice sabes perfectamente que también soy capaz de ayudar

-Hmmm- lo pensó durante un minuto-Está bien, pero eso no significa que me iré de esta habitación.

Renesmee le hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada más, durante lo que fueron 2 horas lentas e infernales decidimos que usaría, pobre Renesmee había olvidado lo que es tener a Alice como asesora de modas, yo me había librado de eso hace mucho tiempo y había descargado todo sobre Renesmee la cual tenía que admitir que lucía fantástica.

Alice miraba atentamente el conjunto que le había armado a Renesmee, luego se inclino y agarro dos pares de zapatos.

-¿Tu qué piensas Bella, azules o negros?

Los dos pares eran de tacón, a la moda, y muy incómodos, opte por elegir los negros, pensé que le quedarían mejor con el atuendo de Renesmee.

-Perfecto-se felicitó Alice a ella misma por su trabajo.

Renesmee se veía impecable, traía puesta una blusa color azul marino, con pantalones ajustados y entubados, y los zapatos eran de un negro intenso y brillante de tacón de aguja, Alice había arreglado su cabello color cobrizo que le llegaba casi a la cintura, y le había colocado unos aretes de un reluciente color azul obscuro y un collar negro como la noche.

-¿Ya habrá llegado Jake?- pregunto Renesmee ansiosa con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las mejillas encendidas.

-Yo iré a ver- me ofrecí mientras me paraba de la cama de Alice y bajaba las escaleras.

Jacob estaba parado al lado de la puerta principal, me saludo con la mano mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Hola Bella.

-Renesmee ya va a bajar.

Sonrió ante la idea mientras veía fijamente las escaleras esperándola.

-Eh ¿Jake?- espere hasta que posó sus ojos sobre mí- ¿Cuándo le pedirás matrimonio a Nessie?- susurre por si acaso podrían oírme, aparte necesitaba saber cuando ya que debía de informales a Hailey y Alice, las dos ya se había puesto de acuerdo en la decoración que iba a tener el prado y estaban impacientes por decorarlo.

-Vaya, es cierto, ¿en tres días estará bien?

Note en su cara impaciencia y alegría.

-Claro Jake- le dije mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa, me daba gusto que las cosas hubieran resultado bien para Jake y Nessie- tengo que avisarles a Alice y a Hailey.

-Pero que no exageren con la decoración.

-No te preocupes, estaré vigilando el prado si eso te hace sentir más relajado.

-Gracias Bella

En ese momento paso por la puerta Rosalie, la cual me dedico una mirada de entendimiento para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien y Edward no sabía nada aún, la idea me hizo estremecer, Jacob se nos quedo mirando haciendo muecas, cuando Rose se fue de la sala Jacob me miro fijamente, yo miraba hacia el suelo.

-¿Bella?

Levante la mirada

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-¿Qué cosa?- mentir me salía cada vez mejor, Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

-La mirada de Rose, se que tiene un significado y últimamente estas rara.

-Hablaste con Edward- no era una pregunta.

Suspiro fuertemente.

-Estaba preocupado es todo, pero no nos desviemos del tema- enarco una ceja, no quería enfrentarme a su mirada, tenía miedo de que mis facciones me delataran- se que escondes algo.

-No estoy escondiendo nada Jake- susurré, tenía miedo de cómo sonaría mi tono de voz, podía ser mejor mentirosa pero Jacob me conocía a la perfección, así que di media vuelta y subí las escaleras hasta la habitación de Alice donde se encontraba Renesmee.

-Ya llegó Jake

Renesmee se paró de la cama y abrazó a Alice para luego abrazarme a mí, bajo las escaleras y se fue con Jacob.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Alice animada, supe a lo que se refería en un instante.

-Pasado mañana.

-¿Ya tan rápido?, tengo que avisarle a Hailey, comprar más telas, y velas por supuesto- Alice canturreaba por toda la habitación mientras se debatía con ella misma sobre como decorar el prado, pronto se reunió con Hailey para hacer algunos planees cosa que me pareció innecesaria porque ya era noche cerrada Hailey necesitaba tiempo para dormir, me quede sola en la habitación de Alice, observe su gran armario y me trajo recuerdos de cuando me había enseñado mi vestido de novia, solté una risita.

Después de estar un buen rato en la alcoba de Alice me escabullí hacía la de Edward, donde todavía estaba en medio de la gran habitación una cama dorada, los ventanales en la parte sur de la habitación hacía que se reflejara en ellos la luna plateada y empapaba la habitación de su brillante luz celestina.

Crucé la habitación y me acomode en el pequeño sofá de cuero negro, junte mis rodillas y las abrasé con fuerza mientras miraba a mi alrededor, la colección de discos de Edward ahora era aún más grande que antes, pronto me aburrí y me paré para poder ver por el ventanal de su habitación, vi las copas de los árboles mecerse al ritmo del violento viento y las nubes grises que cubrían la luna de plata, las estrellas eran brillantes y daban un aspecto mágico al cielo, todo era tan hermoso.

Odiaba quedarme sola y sumirme en mis pensamientos, pero era demasiado tarde, empezaba a recordar pequeñas partes de mi vida humana, después me arrepentiría por haberlo recordado, pensé en la casa de mi madre en Phoenix, sus colores, y de su caloroso ambiente, eso me hizo recordar mi niñez, y con eso el significado del tiempo.

Mientras recordaba pequeñas partes de mi vida y las iba uniendo como parte de un rompecabezas algo me agarró por la cintura, me sobresalte.

-Lo siento- susurró Edward detrás de mí, sentí su frío aliento en mi oreja-No pretendía asustarte amor.

-Está bien, no te oí llegar es todo

Me apretó mas fuerte por la cintura pegándome a su pecho, me volteé para ver su bello rostro estaba sonriente, pero la sonrisa no le llegaba a sus ojos.

-Edward, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté, no me gustaba el aspecto que tenía, parecía triste.

-Nada- se excusó y rozo suavemente sus labios contra mi mejilla, pronto se me olvidaron todas las preguntas que tenía para él, sus labios rozaron los míos con delicadeza, le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos y agarre un puñado de cabellos suyos para poder acercarlo más a mí, sus labios se abrieron con los míos y sentí un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo, su mano aplasto mi cintura y su otra mano agarro mi mejilla, después mi cuello, me pare de puntillas para poder besarlo mejor, pero él me abrazó y me levanto, rodeé mis piernas a su alrededor y mis manos agarraron en un puño su cabello color bronce, aparto su cara de la mía pero para besar mi cuello.

-Te amo Bella- susurró en el hueco de mi frío cuello de mármol.

-Al igual que yo.

-Imposible- volvió a susurrar mientras sus labios besaban mi mandíbula.

Alice se iba a enojar mucho por destrozarle la blusa que me había comprado pero ya era demasiado tarde, sentí como Edward desgarraba la blusa mientras mis manos se posaban sobre su cuello.

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba en la habitación de Edward junto a este, su mano me pasaba los hombros y yo tenía las mías contra su pecho, levante la mirada para verlo, me sonrió con júbilo dejando entrever sus blancos dientes, lo cual me recordó que debía ir a cazar pero de eso me encargaría más tarde, me estiré para poder besarle el cuello se río y me apretó contra su cuerpo.

-No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho Bella- susurró

Lo abrase más fuerte, él prosiguió.

-Antes de conocerte mi existencia no tenía sentido alguno, era infeliz y desde que te conocí he estado sintiendo una chispa de esperanza, de vida- sus ojos se iluminaron.

Me le quede mirando, no había ni una nota de falsedad en sus palabras.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar- dije, si hubiera sido humana las lágrimas saladas ya hubieran salido.

Me besó el pelo con sus tibios labios, y ahí nos quedamos un buen rato hasta que recordé a Renesmee ¿se habría quedado aquí en la casa, o se había ido a la cabaña?

Nos cambiamos con rapidez ya que Edward tenía ropa en su habitación y Alice había insistido en colocar algunas prendas mías, ahora se lo debía agradecer.

Mientras bajábamos de las escaleras con nuestras manos unidas apareció Alice abajo taconeando fuertemente su pie contra el piso.

-Bella, se que tu también tienes una vida pero Hailey y yo te hemos estado esperando desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-Jacob no quiere que decoremos el prado sin tu ayuda, dice que se lo prometiste.

Hice una mueca mientras maldecía a Jake en mis adentros, no quería acompañarlas, quería quedarme más tiempo con Edward, pero sabía que de todos modos iba a terminar perdiendo.

-Nos vemos más tarde- le dije a Edward, este me beso en los labios y no pude resistirme me pare de puntillas y acaricie su bello rostro, Alice resoplo y jalo de mí.

-Nos vemos luego- Edward me susurró y sentí su frío aliento embriagador en mi cara.

-¡Vamos!- me dijo Alice desesperada, salimos las dos por la puerta principal, afuera nos estaba esperando Hailey, tenía un aspecto adorable, Hailey era menor que Leah, tenía casi la misma edad de Seth, solo que este era más grande, lucía una blusa blanca de cuello "V" con manga larga que se apretaba muy bien a su esbelta figura, y unos pantalones de mezclilla claros con unas pequeñas sandalias que Alice y ella las habían comprado para las dos, su cabello de color rojo cobrizo le llegaba hasta los hombros, Hailey se reusaba a tener que cortarse el cabello, pero también le incomodaba tenerlo tan largo, así que se lo había dejado hasta los hombros, tenía la piel algo tostada pero más clara que la de Jacob, sus ojos color verde jade eran cálidos y estaban rodeados de pestañas, sonreía con sus labios color rosa pastel.

-Hola Bella- me saludo con un tierno beso en la mejilla-¿nos vamos?

Al igual que Alice, Hailey estaba muy emocionada, en el trayecto del camino las dos me platicaron como querían que se viera el prado, Hailey tenía ideas distintas a las de Alice pero se habían puesto de acuerdo y ya tenían una idea central de lo que querían.

Llegamos al prado, el cual estaba soleado, Alice se quedo petrificada con la mirada perdida, estaba teniendo una visión, después de unos minutos esta sonrió.

-Perfecto, mañana estará soleado y en la noche no ara tanto frío.

Yo me quede sentada en el césped mientras observaba como Alice y Hailey se ponían en acción, Alice brillaba contra el Sol y Hailey se tapaba los ojos mientras se quejaba, Alice me aventó millones de rosas rojas, las sujete con las palmas de mis manos.

-Cubre la superficie del prado con pétalos.

Me limite a cubrir todo el césped mirando los pétalos caer, no quería levantar la vista, seguramente estaría demasiado decorado como para mi gusto pero no quería arruinarles la diversión, una vez que termine con mi sencillo trabajo levante la mirada, Alice y Hailey había colocado luces titilantes alrededor de los troncos de los árboles, al igual que en las copas de estos, habían puesto también más luces arriba de nosotros haciendo que pareciera un techo de estrellas, Hailey estaba colocando algunas velas sobre el pasto alrededor del prado.

-Ya quiero ver como se verá en la noche- comento Hailey con un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar en el prado cuando estés en forma lobuna- le dijo Alice a Hailey- no quiero que Jacob lo vea hasta que sea el día, quiero que los dos perciban el prado con impacto-Alice recorría con su mirada todo el prado maravillada por su trabajo.

Hailey le dedico una mueca pero no dijo nada más.

Regresamos a la casa en cuestión de unos minutos, Renesmee ya estaba en la casa.

-Hola mamá ¿Dónde estabas?

-Alice me llevo… de compras

-¿Y no compraron nada?- objeto Renesmee mirando fijamente mis manos vacías.

-Nada me gusto- me excuse- ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

Renesmee subió a la mirada con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa traviesa.

-Me divertí mucho, Jake me dijo que hoy no iba a poder salir, pero que me tenía una sorpresa mañana.

Alice sonrió recordando su trabajo en el prado.

-Vaya, que bien hija.

Edward salió de la cocina con un plato de comida en sus manos, se lo entrego a Renesmee y esta puso mala cara.

-Odio la comida humana- protesto Renesmee

-Sabes que tienes que comer al menos un poco- objeto Edward mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su hija, esta lo miro y le dedico una mueca agarrado el plato que Edward colocaba en sus manos.

-¿Bella, quieres ir de caza?- pregunto de repente Edward

Alcé la vista hacia él.

-Claro.

-¿Puedo ir?- pregunto emocionada Renesmee.

-No, tú debes de comerte eso- dijo Alice, seguramente no le habría importado, pero tenía miedo de que Renesmee encontrara el prado y se arruinara todo su perfecto plan.

Renesmee hizo una mueca y siguió comiendo con mala cara la comida que Edward le había ofrecido, Edward me agarro de la mano y nos fuimos juntos a cazar, no hubo mucha variedad pero encontramos algunos alces y un puma, el cual Edward se moría por comérselo, pero me lo ofreció como todo un buen caballero, lo rechace al instante, sabía que Edward lo disfrutaría más que yo aparte ya estaba llena, espere a que él terminara mientras observaba los arbustos, después de algunos escasos minutos Edward se acerco a mí con paso ligero y me abrazó, agarró mi cabeza entre sus manos y la acerco a él haciendo que sus labios rozaran con fiereza los míos, mis manos agarraron su cuello atrayéndolo hacia mí, rió aún con los labios en los míos, me aparte para poderle verle el rostro, era tan hermoso.

-¿Cómo quedo el prado?- pregunto de repente.

-No ayude mucho, pero esta hermoso a Nessie le encantara.

-¿Puedo verlo?- pregunto animadamente.

-Siempre y cuando no le digas nada a Jake….

Me miro confundido.

-Cosa de Alice- eso lo explicaba todo, asintió con la cabeza una sola vez y me condujo hacia el prado.

Lo observamos silenciosamente, Edward tenía una gran sonrisa pintada en su bello rostro de ángel.

-Es hermoso- admitió- a Nessie le encantará.

-Lo es- dije con un brillo en mis ojos

Suspiramos al mismo tiempo, no podía creer que Nessie se casaría pronto con mi mejor amigo.

-Estoy contento de que las cosas les hubieran resultado tan bien a mi hija y a Jake, después de todo lo que le hicimos sufrir.

Hice una mueca recordando mi pasado, que al mismo tiempo me vino un dolor punzante, pero Edward rió sordamente.

-Está obscureciendo, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa.

Di un respingo, el tiempo se pasaba volando a nuestro alrededor ¿Cuánto tiempo nos habría tomado la caza?, pero no dije nada y regresamos a la casa en cuestión de segundos, al llegar a la casa observe a Jake sentado en aquella mecedora blanca, me observaba con fijamente.

-Hola Jacob- lo saludo Edward a mis espaldas.

-Estaré dentro- me despidió Edward con un beso en la mejilla.

Me senté en los escalones de la puerta principal al lado de la mecedora donde se encontraba Jacob, el viento estaba seco y ligero hacía que mis cabellos se separaran levemente y se mecieran al ritmo del seco viento, Jacob no dijo nada se limito a mirar a su alrededor, lo imite, el cielo estaba completamente despejado ni siquiera se podía apreciar una sola nube, a lo lejos se podía observar cómo salía la luna de plata y había solo dos brillantes estrellas, el cielo era de un color azul zafiro, se podía escuchar a lo lejos el pequeño arroyo, cerré los ojos inspirando la brisa suave y abrazadora, escuchaba las copas de los árboles removerse por el viento, el sonido de la corriente de la brisa bailando con las hebras de mi obscuro cabello color chocolate.

-¿Crees que me acepte?- Jacob musito haciendo que la palabra quedara danzando en la serena brisa.

Me volví hacía él, tenía grabada en sus facciones algo de esperanza pero también habitaba el temor en aquellos cálidos rasgos de su semblante.

-Ella te ama claro que te aceptara- le asegure mientras me levantaba con desenvoltura y aferraba su mano contra la mía, se volvió para contemplarme mientras una radiante sonrisa dibujaba sus rasgos.

-Gracias Bella.- articulo y se levanto de esa mecedora blanca, nos adentramos a la casa, Jacob fue corriendo con júbilo hacía donde se encontraba Renesmee, Edward me aguardaba al pie de las escaleras, lo alcance y entrelace sus dedos entre los míos mientras sus labios rozaron mi frente con delicadeza.

Decidí quedarme a dormir una vez más en la habitación de Edward, me traía distintas experiencias y memorias de mis acontecimientos humanos, nos acurrucamos los dos en la cama entrelazando nuestras manos.

Amaneció el cielo menos despejado, se podía percibir borrones blancos en el cielo de diferentes tamaños, Edward y yo nos dedicamos a formar distintas formas con aquellas nubes, los árboles eran de un verde esmeralda al igual que el césped debajo de ellos, el Sol refulgente impregnaba la habitación de su centellante luz lo que daba un aspecto acogedor a la habitación, me levante ágilmente de la cama y me estire lo más que mi cuerpo me permitía solo para hacer algo, me puse algunas prendas que se encontraban en el closet y baje las escaleras rápidamente, percibí el efluvio de Renesmee en la cocina y lo seguí sin pensar, se encontraba con unos shorts pequeños de color claro, y una blusa sin mangas de color anaranjado, combinaba con su cabello que lo llevaba en una coleta y le caía el mechón por su espalda lo que dejaba ver su estirado y largo cuello, abrió sus ojos color chocolate y sonrió con sus labios de caramelo, se encontraba preparándose huevos revueltos, el aroma poco apetecible me llego después de unos segundos, estire una ceja confundida, ella sonrió y bajo la mirada mientras sus mejilla se tornaban rosas bajo su piel.

-Descubrí que me gustan los huevos revueltos.

-Definitivamente lo sacaste de mí, cuando era humana claro.

Humana, otra vez la palabra, otra vez el dolor absurdo en mi pecho.

Puso los huevos sobre el plato, agarro un tenedor y empezó a devorárselos rápidamente.

Me alegraba que Renesmee le agradara al menos un platillo humano.

-¿Y cómo descubriste que te gustaba este platillo en especial?- pregunte animadamente.

-Papá me los preparo ayer antes de que ustedes se fueran de caza.

Sonreí ante la idea, Edward era un buen cocinero, recordé que en mi estancia en la Isla Esme Edward solía hacerme diferentes platillos, entre los cuales sobresalían los huevos revueltos.

-Recordé que te agradaban así que se los prepare- se excuso Edward que yacía detrás de mí con una camiseta de cuello "V" de un azul zafiro y unos pantalones color caqui.

Rosalie paso por ese momento y me acaricio levemente el hombro mientras pasaba frente a mí y me dedicaba una sonrisa, Edward frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, se me había olvidado por completo la plática que habíamos tenido Rose y yo, quería volver a hablar con ella, aunque trataba de no pensar en el asunto el dolor era aún más agudo cada vez, seguí a Rose hasta su habitación mientras ella iba delante de mí con paso ligero, cuando entre cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y levante la mirada para verla.

-¿Cómo te ha ido, estas mejor?- me pregunto con verdadera curiosidad escondida en sus bellas facciones de su rostro.

-Traté de no pensar en el asunto, pero cada vez es más agudo el dolor Rose.

-¿Agudo?- preguntó ella.

-Sí como si me clavaran algo en el pecho, es una sensación extraña de explicar Rose.

Bajo la mirada y miraba al piso mientras un mechón rubio le caía a la cara, suspiro fuertemente.

-Vaya Bella, no me había percatado de que tu asunto es delicado.

-¡¿Qué, delicado?! No claro que no Rose, es una etapa ¿de acuerdo?, no puede ser nada más.

-Piénsalo bien Bella, ¿En verdad extrañas tu vida humana, o deseas volver a ser humana?- antes de que pudiera protestar agrego- no soy quien para decírtelo Bella, la verdad es que no te conozco muy bien, tú piénsalo ¿De acuerdo?.

No me limite a decirle nada más del tema en vez de eso pregunte algo que realmente me asustaba.

-¿Edward aún no lo sabe verdad?

Me temblaban las manos y una ola de adrenalina cruzaba mi pecho mientras ella esperaba a contestarme.

-No aún no, pero siento que debería saberlo, Bella él merece saberlo.

-No Rose no- estalle, pero más bien parecía que le suplicaba- Por favor, necesito confiar en ti.

Asintió con la cabeza, me quería desmallar en ese momento, pero claro era imposible.

Alguien toco la puerta impacientemente.

-¿Bella?, ¿Bella estas ahí?, necesito hablar contigo.

Era Alice, suspire varias veces y abrí la puerta.

Su pelo negro como la noche, estaba corto y las puntas de las hebras de sus cabellos rebeldes salían disparados a todas direcciones, traía puesto una blusa de manga corta de color verde esmeralda, una falda de mezclilla muy pequeña junto con unas mayas negras.

-Necesitamos darle los últimos detalles a el prado, Hailey se llevo a Renesmee al centro comercial para comprarle ropa nueva para hoy, sabes que este día jamás se repetirá, así que…- logre que su voz se pareciera más bien a un murmullo de fondo mientras me conducía a toda prisa hacia el prado, traiga consigo una pequeña grabadora de pila con un CD dentro, llegamos al prado, todo seguía exactamente igual.

-¿Qué CD hay dentro?

-Jacob se la compuso-murmuro Alice mientras colocaba la pequeña grabadora en una parte del prado y se aseguraba que todo estuviera a la perfección, revisando si cada una de las luces brillaba, me sorprendió que Jacob le hubiera dedicado una canción a Renesmee, estaba enterada de que había empezado a tocar la guitarra hace tiempo, me dio gusto que le hubiera dado un buen uso.

Alice bailoteaba por todo el prado arreglando y redecorando cualquier cosa que viera, estaba tan nerviosa que poco a poco su nerviosismo se me paso a mí.

-¿Crees que Renesmee ya haya llegado?- pregunte nerviosa ayudando a Alice a colocar bien las luces.

-Hmmm, no lo creo, sabes cómo es Hailey, no la dejara salir del centro comercial hasta que haya encontrado algo perfecto para Renesmee.

-Pobre Renesmee.

-Vamos Bella no es tan malo- se quejo Alice mientras acomodaba algunas velas en su lugar.

Nos quedamos ahí hasta casi al anochecer, decorando, poniendo más flores y acomodando cualquier cosa.

-Bien, ya está perfecto- murmuro Alice complacida de sí misma- debemos de regresar a la casa y ver el conjunto que Hailey le compro a Renesmee.

-Está bien- dije animada mientras regresábamos corriendo a la casa, definitivamente pasar todo un día un Alice me había afectado, hasta la había puesto a colocar bien las velas y poner un poco más de pétalos sobre el asfalto.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Renesmee yacía con Hailey en la habitación de Alice, abrimos la puerta con desesperación, Hailey había comprado el vestido perfecto para Renesmee, era amarillo claro, le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, no tenía tirantes y dejaba ver la esbelta figura de Renesmee, los zapatos eran de un blanco hueso de tacón de aguja, su cabello rizado le caía hasta la cintura y llevaba un pequeño broche, se veía hermosa.

-Vaya- musite mientras me acercaba a Renesmee y la abrazaba con cuidado.

-No comprendo, ¿Por qué debo de usar un vestido?

En ese preciso momento sonó que alguien abrió la puerta.

-Debe ser Jacob- afirme mientras salía del cuarto a toda prisa y bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto Jacob sonriente.

Traía puesto una camiseta formal color celeste y unos pantalones de mezclilla que para mi sorpresa estaban impecables.

-Perfecto, ¿tienes el anillo?

-Claro, nunca se me habría podido olvidar.

Renesmee bajo las escaleras mientras contemplaba a Jacob con una mirada traviesa, el la agarro entre sus brazos y entrelazaron sus manos.

-Adios mamá, nos vemos en la noche.

Le sonreí mientras los veía irse, deseaba estar ahí para poder ver el semblante de Renesmee, pero permanecí allí, esperando que el tiempo pasara y volviera Renesmee con un anillo en su dedo.

En ese momento recordé el preciso momento en que Edward me había entregado el anillo de su madre, y con eso millones de recuerdos revivieron en mi memoria dejándome sin palabra alguna y millones de punzantes dolores a través de mi pecho, ¿es qué siempre sería así? ¿Siempre que recordara algo sería como si me metieran una espada en mi pecho?

-No- susurre las palabras y salieron silenciosamente a través de mis labios de porcelana.


	4. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones**

Me sentía en una pesadilla sin salida, porque no estaba soñando, estaba en la casa, recordando el pasado, mi pasado, mientras miraba por la ventana de la gran sala, la noche ya era cerrada lo que seguramente significaba que Renesmee no tardaría en llegar y me quitaría esta pesadilla de encima al menos por un rato, fuera de la casa todo era de diferentes tonalidades de plata gracias a la luna que brillaba fuertemente encima del bosque, se podía percibir que no había viento ya que las copas de los árboles estaban tranquilos y el arroyo sonaba suave como un ligero chapoteo, había millones de estrellas en el cielo y bañaban el bello bosque de su intensa luz pálida.

Mientras más pasaba ahí más recuerdos rememoraba en mi mente, todos eran hermosos, y quería volverlos a experimentar, pero ¿Por qué? No tenía sentido lo que pensaba, era estúpido, en ese momento 3 pares de pasos atrás de mi me salvaron de mi pesadilla personal, se trataba de Edward, Alice y Jasper.

-Me pregunto si ya se lo ha de haber pedido- comentaba Alice impaciente tomada de la mano de Jasper, este le apretó más la mano contra la suya.

-Hola-susurró Edward mientras me pegaba a su costado con su mano en mi cintura, sonreí levemente y le bese el cuello.

-Bella- me interrumpió Alice- ¿tú crees que ya se lo haya pedido?, estoy tan molesta, odio no poder verles el futuro a ellos, me pone de mal humor, me duele la cabeza.

-Tranquilízate Alice- trate de aplacarla- seguramente ya le habrá dicho y no tardan en venir.

Hizo un mohín pero no digo nada más, se limito a observar por la ventana varias veces, yo me senté en el sofá junto con Edward entrelazando mis manos con las suyas mientras Jasper se quedaba con Alice a su lado enfrente de la ventana, después de una media hora Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¡Ya vienen!- canturreo Alice por toda la habitación mientras daba pequeños saltitos de júbilo.

Abrió la puerta mientras aplaudía con sus diminutas manitas de mármol.

-Renesmee- canturreo ella mientras llegaba mi hija y Jacob detrás de ella, los dos con una sonrisa de júbilo en sus rostros, Renesmee corrió hacia Edward y yo después de abrazar a Alice.

-¡Dios Mamá, Papá! ¡No puedo creerlo, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo!

Jacob reía atrás de ella mientras la abrazaba tiernamente.

Renesmee no dijo nada más y me acerco su mano delicada para poder observar el pequeño anillo que adornaba su dedo, era el que Jacob me había enseñado sin duda alguna, era circular, de oro, y con pequeños diamantes ovalados alrededor del más grande.

-Es precioso hija- comente mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba más.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti- dijo Edward mientras se paraba para poder abrazar a Renesmee, yo lo imite y la abrase tiernamente mientras ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura fuertemente.

-Hay que celebrarlo- dijo Jacob abrazando a Renesmee por la cintura.

Alice se le ilumino la cara al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿En dónde?- pregunto emocionada.

-En la playa, en la Push, ¿qué les parece?

Todos torcieron el gesto a excepción de Edward quien se mantenía sereno a mi lado, todos continuaron viéndose a los ojos, sabíamos que no podíamos ir allí.

-Tranquilos, es una ocasión especial, Sam dijo que estaba bien, todos asistirán- aseguro Jacob con una sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro.

Tan pronto como oímos esas palabras todos saltaron de alegría, incluyendo a Esme, Carlisle, Emmett y Rosalie que se había unido a la celebración.

-Mañana- afirmo Alice

-Entre más pronto mejor- concilio Jacob.

Carlisle sonrió cálidamente.

-Hace muchos años que no he ido a la Push, desde que el tratado se acordó, no puedo creer que volveré a ir, pensé que jamás vería aquella playa.

Todos estaban emocionados, llamamos a Charlie para informarle de las noticias y de la pequeña reunión que habría en la Push, el resto de la noche Alice y Rosalie pensaron en que se pondrían, mientras que Emmett platicaba animadamente con Carlisle, Esme y Edward ya que tenía curiosidad de saber cómo sería la playa de la Push, Jasper se limito a ir de caza lo que quedaba de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban preparados, Alice y Rose habían optado por escogerme un vestido sencillo de algodón blanco y muy cómodo para ir a la playa, me agrado este gesto y les di las gracias antes de meterme en el carro junto con Edward, Rose y Emmett se fueron en el BMW, Carlisle y Esme en el mercedes, Alice quería irse en su Porche, pero sabíamos que llamaría demasiado la atención, así que Jasper la convenció de que se subiera a la motocicleta con él, tan pronto saco la moto y sentí una oleada de reconocimiento, esa era la motocicleta que Edward me había regalado, pero Jasper se quedó con ella al final, recuerdos diversos llenaron mi memoria, de pronto recordé toda mi vida humana, el rompecabezas estaba resuelto y no era una victoria verlo, más bien se sentía un dolor en el pecho, quería deshacerme de ese rompecabezas pero ya era demasiado tarde, millones de recuerdos volaron a través de mi memoria y se quedaron plasmados ahí hiriéndome, decidí que no quería darle vueltas al asunto, pero era inevitable, cada vez que volteaba a la ventanilla más recuerdos inundaban mi mente, cada imagen que veía me recordaba cualquier cosa.

_Que pare ya- _suplique en mi memoria tratándome de zafarme de esa pesadilla, cerre los ojos en un intento de tranquilizarme, lo cual no ayudo mucho, imágenes bailoteaban a través de mis parpados, había tratado con tantas fuerzas recordar mi vida humana que ahora se había quedado plasmados todas las imágenes y colores en mi mente haciéndome agonizar dentro de mí, y sabía que esto iba a empeorar porque íbamos directo a la Push donde ahí era mi segunda casa, cerré los ojos aún más fuerte y prendí el aire acondicionado del coche para que me diera en la cara, se sentía bien al menos, sentía los ojos de Edward pegados en mi cara pero lo ignore y opte por concentrarme en como la brisa del aire acondicionado impregnaba mi cara de su frío aire, aunque en vez de frío lo sentía cálido en mi piel mientras danzaba con las hebras obscuras de mi cabello y hacía que estas rozaran mi rostro.

En todo el trayecto a la Push me concentre en el aire acondicionado, el aroma del lugar y en la forma en que auto se iba moviendo, me sobresalte un poco cuando Edward apagó el motor.

-Ya llegamos Bella.

Una oleada de adrenalina recorrió mi cuerpo, sabía que cuando abriría los ojos los recuerdos serían aún menos imprescindibles, conté tres en mi cabeza y abrí lentamente los ojos, la luz de la playa me cegó un poco, Edward tenía abierta la puerta esperando a que saliera del carro, me miraba preocupado.

-No hablaste en todo el camino- me dijo mientras me ayudaba a salir del automóvil.

-Sí, lo lamento.

-Algo anda mal contigo Bella, lo sé, aunque no se la razón.

No le dije nada simplemente respire hondo llenando mis pulmones de aire, aunque estos no reaccionaban, no sentía nada, simplemente fue un acto de valor, porque sabía que el dolor en el pecho me dolería más aún cuando pisáramos la arena de la playa.

La playa estaba hermosa, no había tanto Sol pero las olas bailoteaban con la arena obscura y las nubes cubrían el Sol haciendo que pequeños rayos salieran de estas en un forma mágica, el cielo era de un color celeste pálido, que también se les unía los colores anaranjado, rosa apagado y amarillo, Carlisle fue el primero en avanzar mientras observaba maravillado la playa, sus ojos los tenía muy abiertos mientras una sonrisa de júbilo iluminaba sus facciones, Esme aferro fuertemente su mano contra la de él y también sonrió, Alice recorrió ágilmente la playa mientras se empapaba sus pies descalzos en el agua salada junto a Jasper, Emmett corrió junto con Rose hacía la arena tirándose en ella, mientras que Edward y yo permanecíamos agarrados de la mano mirando la playa, la manada de Sam junto con otras personas, y la manada de Jacob junto con Sue y Charlie nos esperaban en una pequeña fogata con comida alrededor, había traído lo suficiente para ellos, todos sabían que nosotros no comeríamos.

Edward hizo que avanzara junto con él hacia donde se encontraban los demás, salude a Charlie y charlamos sobre el compromiso de Renesmee, todos esperaban ansiosamente la llegada de Renesmee y Jacob, mientras todos comían alborotadamente alrededor de la fogata llegó el auto de Jacob, Renesmee bajo del coche con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro mientras avanzaba hacia nosotros para recibir abrazos y felicitaciones.

-No puedo creer que mi nieta se vaya a casar, ahora si me siento realmente viejo- resoplo Charlie mientras abrasaba tiernamente a Renesmee.

Después de unos minutos los demás se unieron a la animada plática, yo por el contrario deshice el abrazo de Edward y me levante sigilosamente mientras caminaba hacia la orilla del mar, tenía los pies desnudos por lo que sentía la textura de la suave pero rasposa arena bajo mis pies, me acerque un poco más a la orilla, unas suaves olas lamieron mis pies descalzos que descansaban sobre la arena color miel obscuro, una suave brisa cosquilleaba mi piel y bailaba con las finas hebras de mi obscuro cabello color café, cerré los ojos inspirando el suave aroma de la brisa del mar, el aire se metió a través de mis pulmones reconociendo aquellos aromas familiares, y por supuesto un dolor punzante recorrió mi pecho, me incline con las rodillas en la arena y las manos acariciando el agua de mar, respire hondo una y otra vez, no lo entendía ¿porqué tanto dolor al recordar mi vida pasada?, sabía que la extrañaba pero eso no justificaba el dolor, las palabras de Rosalie martillaban mi memoria una y otra vez, "_Piénsalo bien Bella, ¿En verdad extrañas tu vida humana, o deseas volver a ser humana?"_ no podía quitármelas de encima, me había dicho que lo pensara, pero ya no quería, ¿Y que si sus palabras fueran ciertas?, ¿y que si no extrañaba mi vida humana?no definitivamente no la extrañaba, era demasiado complicada y entonces…

_Imposible-_la palabra había quedado flotando en mi memoria, en todo este tiempo no había extrañado mi vida humana, quería _volver _a ser humana, Rosalie tenía razón, todos esos dolores punzantes no eran por los recuerdos de mi vida, era por recordar las _sensaciones_ humanas de mi vida pasada, hasta había intentado con desesperación volver a sentirlas, la moto con Jake, el bocado que hice al pescado de Charlie, las fotografías…

_Oh no-_era demasiado tarde ¿Cómo me había permitido a mi misma llegar hasta este punto?, algo me toco el hombro y me sobresalte, se trataba de la mano de Rose, se sentó a mi lado sin importarle si pudiera mojarse y acaricio mis cabellos, su pelo rubio dorado volaba al ritmo de la brisa suave cosquilleándole el rostro mientras me veía con tristeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Me deje caer sobre la arena mirando el cielo y las olas columpiarse a lo lejos.

-No- susurré mientras sentía su mirada clavada en mi rostro mientras la palabra quedaba impregnada en la suave brisa de verano.

Acaricio levemente mi cabello que volaba en dirección del mar.

-Lo siento- sabía perfectamente a lo que me refería.

-¿Qué haré Rose?, ¿Cómo termino con ese sentimiento?

-No lo sé, tu caso es más agudo que el mío Bella, a los 10 años de mi tranformación ni siquiera pensaba en la situación, es muy grave tu caso.

Quería morirme, quería dejarme llevar por la brisa y ser invisible, si mi caso era peor que el de Rosalie, ¿qué me esperaría para el futuro?, ¿Un futuro lleno de tristeza?.

Coloque mi cabeza entre mis rodillas las cuales abrase fuertemente mientras oía las olas romperse en mis pies.

Me abrazo tiernamente, levante mi cara para ver las facciones de Rose, no había sentimiento alguno en su mirada, veía el horizonte mientras sus cabellos bailoteaban con el viento, respiro hondo una y otra vez, quería saber que pensaba, se veía confundida.

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunte.

-En nada.- sabía que mentía, había algo oculto, y me daba miedo.

Nos quedamos hay un buen rato mirando el horizonte sintiendo la brisa en nuestros rostros de mármol y el agua salada del mar acariciando nuestros pies descalzos, Edward no vino en todo el tiempo que paso, se limito a estar con los demás mientras en ocasiones sentía su mirada en nuestras espaldas, tal vez se debatía por venir pero Rosalie le decía que no.

Respire hondo una vez que me calmé, me levanté sacudiendo la arena que se adhería a mí vestimenta, Rosalie me siguió con paso sigiloso a donde se encontraban todos, me uní a la conversación, Alice platicaba animadamente sobre los planes de la boda, cuando, como, a quienes invitarían, la plática se desenvolvió sin mi participación lo cual me pareció genial no quería platicar en ese momento, todo a mi alrededor eran recuerdos, y algunas personas que se encontraban eran humanos, pensé la suerte que tenían al serlo, vi como saboreaban la comida mientras los miraba con tristeza, no deje desapercibido que Charlie y Edward sabían que algo andaba mal, seguramente Jake también, pero él estaba demasiado emocionado como para darse cuenta de que yo estaba algo extraña, después de algún rato más todos empezaron a despedirse e irse, Renesmee quería quedarse un rato más en la playa con Jacob, me despedí de ellos y los demás mientras subía la Volvo, me coloque el cinturón de seguridad, cosa completamente innecesaria, Edward me miro todo el camino su mirada delataba preocupación, al igual que en el camino de ida no hablé.

Edward paro en mitad del camino en seco.

-¿Qué te está pasando Bella?- agarro con sus dos manos mi cara que carecía de expresión, estaba vacía y sin sentimientos.

-Nada- mentí.

-No te creo, déjame ver a través de tu mente, por favor Bella.

Negué con la cabeza, jamás le permitiría ver en mi cabeza de nuevo, sabía que lo haría desdichado, no podía soportar la idea.

Me beso en la frente y acarició mi mejilla con sus manos, no dijo nada más y volvió a conducir directo a la casa.

-Te esperare en la cabaña- dije, no quería entrar y enfrentarme con Rosalie, había sido un día realmente largo.

Corrí por el bosque dejando la casa a mis espaldas, llegue a la cabaña y me senté en la cama de nuestra habitación, empecé a sollozar sin lágrimas y mis manos removían mi cabello una y otra vez, no me di cuenta de que era muy tarde hasta que me acerque al reloj, eran las cuatro de la mañana, ¿Dónde estaba Edward?, normalmente Edward llegaba temprano a la cabaña cuando se quedaba en la casa, una ola de preocupación y miedo recorrió mi pecho aplastándolo sentía que no podía respirar bien, inale fuertemente tratando de respirar bien, oí que la puerta de la entrada se abrió, era Edward reconocí sus pasos, me sentí más aliviada al verlo cruzar la habitación pero el alivio se fue cuando vi su rostro parecía triste, demacrado, no decía nada solo estaba ahí parado observándome fijamente.

_Oh no_

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho?- me dijo con la voz apagada, como asfixiándose.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño.

Bajo la mirada y agarro su cabeza con sus dos manos, se quedo así un buen rato para después levantar la mirada de nuevo para encontrarse con la mía, no tenía ni idea de cómo me veía en estos momentos pero ya no importaba, él sabía la verdad.

-Bella, lo siento mucho, nunca debí de haberte convertido ¿En qué estaba pensando? Si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de….

-¡BASTA!, no digas más, no Edward sabía que esto pasaría, no te preocupes por mí estoy segura de que esto pasara ya lo verás.

-Lo siento, lo siento- decía una y otra vez.

-Edward no te sientas mal, por favor.

-Debe de haber una solución, no quiero que seas desdichada, y menos por mí, jamás debí de haberte hablado, todo por mí egoísmo.

Edward empezaba a hablar más y más rápido tuve que prestarle atención.

-Edward no hay solución más que el tiempo.

Me miro fijamente.

-No- musito mientras salía a grandes zancadas de la habitación.

-¿Edward?- lo seguí, se paró en seco en la puerta principal.

-No es demasiado tarde- dijo se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, quise seguirlo pero mis pies no respondían, me quede parada hay esperando a que volviera, esperando que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla, me quede hay viendo la noche obscura de un negro azulado, las plantas se revolvían por el viento que entraba por la puerta y hacía bailotear mi vestido de algodón y las obscuras hebras de mi cabello, sentí la brisa abrasadora por mi rostro acariciando mis parpados y mis labios, y entonces cuando vi que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y Edward no regresaba corrí en dirección a la casa, abrí la puerta principal fuertemente ya que me había inundado el pánico, vi a Esme en el pie de las escaleras observándome fijamente al igual que Rosalie y Emmett, no me importo que me miraran de esa forma poco habitual.

-¿Dónde está Edward?- dije mientras mi voz rompía el silencio de la gran habitación, mi voz sonaba claramente desesperada, llena de pánico, Esme abrió los ojos mientras sus cejas se unían de angustia.

-¿Dónde está?- volví a repetir ahora más angustiada que antes.

-Edward está bien Bella, no hay de qué preocuparse- intervino Esme mientras se acercaba hacia mí y me acariciaba mi brazo dulcemente, Rosalie bajo la mirada cuando mis ojos se posaron en ella llenos de odio, ¿Cómo pudo haberme traicionado de esa manera?

-¿Dónde está?- esta vez repetí lentamente las palabras que se deslizaron de mi boca tiesa.

Esme suspiro en forma de derrota y señalo con la cabeza las escaleras.

-Está en la oficina de Carlisle.

Tan pronto como dijo las palabras solte mi brazo de su mano para prepararme a correr las escaleras, pero Esme me sujeto con más fuerza.

-Edward esta algo… preocupado- pude notar como dudaba ante la palabra, no me importo, me solté de su mano sacudiendo fuertemente mi brazo y subí escaleras arriba, quede parada en frente de la oficina de Carlisle, la puerta de madera ya vieja era de un color café obscuro, suspire una vez, pero antes de entrar quise percatarme de lo que estaban diciendo para irme preparando mentalmente lo que tenía que decir.

-Es imposible, ¿Cómo?- replicaba de algún lado de la habitación Carlisle.

-No lo sé, debe de haber alguna manera de…

-Tal vez, si tan solo redujera los cromosomas, no lo sé hijo, es, bastante riesgoso- intervino Carlisle.

¿De qué estaban hablando?, mi impaciencia ganó y abrí la puerta lentamente, Edward se encontraba al lado del escritorio de Carlisle, mientras que este veía la ventana de forma pensativa, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia, Edward volteo hacía mí y recorrió la distancia entre nosotros para abrasarme fuertemente apretándome a su pecho.

-¿Bella?- intervino Carlisle que aún seguía observando a través de la ventana- Edward me… conto lo que te está pasando….

-No, no Carlisle, estoy segura de que solo es una fase de mí vida- intervine lo más rápido posible antes de que la conversación se hiciera más fuerte.

Al fin retiro los ojos de la ventana, estaban tristes.

-Fase o no Edward y yo creemos que, puede haber alguna… solución.

Me le quede observando completamente confundida, y entonces entendí su significado, me puse tiesa al lado de Edward mientras lo abrazaba más aún.

_No_- mi susurro fue apenas perceptible.

-No… quiero…morir- mis palabras salieron de mis labios con torpeza y dificultad.

Sentí como Edward me apretaba más a él y Carlisle abría los ojos como platos.

-No Bella, yo jamás… no me refería en eso, en absoluto- intento calmarme Carlisle, pero si no era eso a lo que él se refería, entonces ¿qué podría ser?, una solución había dicho, ¿Cómo qué, alguna clase de terapia?, mis pensamientos no tenían sentido al igual que las palabras de Carlisle, no podía haber solución alguna a mi problema, a menos que…

_No, imposible_- pensé en mi cabeza, mis pensamientos definitivamente no tenían coherencia.

Pero entonces ¿a qué se refería Carlisle?

Nos quedamos todos muy callados en aquella habitación.

-No comprendo- dije al fin expulsando mis palabras de mis labios de porcelana y quedaron flotando en el tenso ambiente de la habitación.

-Bella, estoy consciente de que esto te sonara… imposible, pero puede que haya una manera, aunque puede que no sea efectiva- dijo Carlisle lentamente.

¿A qué se refería con aquello?

Edward me apretó más fuerte contra su costado y aspiro la brisa de la habitación con violencia, yo lo imite preparándome para fuera lo que fuera que Carlisle me dijera, no tenía ni idea de lo que pretendía decirme, y entonces habló.

-Los convertiremos en humanos a Edward y a ti…

Exhale todo el aire que tenía contenido en mi pecho y salió bruscamente de mis labios mientras mi cerebro trataba de entender aquello que no tenía ningún sentido para ninguno de los tres que nos encontrábamos en aquella habitación….

* * *

**Hola, perdón por tardarme en subir el cuarto capítulo he estado muy ocupada…**

**Muchas gracias a debbie, nubelosa, lulucullendepattinson y Andrea por estar leyendo mi fan, dejen reviews please!!! :D **


	5. Proyecto Riesgoso

**Proyecto Riesgoso.**

-¡¿Qué?!- exclame cuando inhale de nuevo aire.

Nadie dijo nada, Edward me apretó contra su costado y Carlisle entrecerró los ojos, camino unos pasos más alejados de mí para poder mirar otra vez a través de la ventana.

-Es la única alternativa amor- dijo suavemente Edward, aunque se podía percibir un matiz de miedo en su voz.

Sentía como mi cuerpo se estremecía, mis manos me temblaban al igual que las piernas, a causa de esto me puse tiesa y mis ojos se clavaron en los de Edward.

-¿Qué pasara contigo?- pregunté, ¿Y si Edward no quería convertirse en humano? ¿Lo estaría… obligando?

-Me quedare a tu lado, siendo humano Bella, jamás te dejare.

-No, no…- intente explicarme pero el puso un dedo en mis labios.

-Yo te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas Bella.

-Pero tú no quieres ser humano- lo acuse una vez que sus dedos dejaron libres mis labios.

Sus ojos se le abrieron un poco más para luego entrecerrarlos mientras ponía sus manos en mis hombros.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Edward tu amas a tu familia, nuestra familia- me corregí- no puedo quitarte algo tan amado de tu lado.

-Tú eres lo único que importas, tú eres mi vida, eres como mi propia alma Bella, sin ti, estaría completamente vacío- dijo mientras me abrazaba, no me había dado cuenta de que nos encontrábamos solos en la habitación, Carlisle ya se había marchado, ¿le diría a los demás sobre el tema que resultaba completamente imposible?

-Espera, espera, no hay que precipitarnos a tomar una decisión Edward, tal vez esto se trata de una fase, tal vez llegue a superar todo esto.

-¿Y cómo lo sabremos?

-No…no losé- dije al fin mientras bajaba la mirada y cerraba mis parpados en un intento de poder calmarme, respire hondo y pausadamente.

-Pero yo si estoy seguro de una cosa, tú quieres ser humana, al igual que yo…

Abrí los ojos rápidamente sorprendida y levante la mirada, ¿acaso había dicho que él también anhelaba ser…humano? No podía articular palabra alguna, ¿Por qué jamás me lo había dicho?, lo mire a los ojos confundida tratando de averiguar lo que ocultaban sus ojos dorados, suspiró lentamente y empezó a hablar…

-Siempre he, querido volver a sentir las emociones humanas, volver a… vivir, siempre me he sentido alguna clase de monstruo y no quería que te convirtieras en algo como…yo, pero mi egoísmo gano y ahora aquí estas, siendo desdichada, lo siento tanto Bella.

-Tú no eres un monstruo Edward, eres la persona más maravillosa y bondadosa que he conocido, ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso?

-No lo sé, pero espero que sepas que yo también…anhelo ser humano, debo admitir que estoy algo ansioso por este proyecto.

Lo mire a los ojos tratando de ver si había alguna mentira en lo que decía, pero todo lo que se podía apreciar era la verdad, sonrió levemente y acaricio mi mejilla con su mano izquierda, mil mariposas brotaron desde la boca de mi estomago y le sonreí.

-Pero recuerda que no es definitivo- me advirtió.

-¿Qué pretende hacer Carlisle para que… nos transformemos?- pregunte curiosa, la verdad es que siempre había tenido esa pregunta en mi memoria, y tal vez, solo tal vez estaba a punto de descubrir su respuesta.

-Él intenta reducir nuestros pares de cromosomas al número total que un humano debería de tener que son veintitrés, nosotros tenemos veinticinco, Carlisle está tratando de reducir nuestros pares de cromosomas a veintitrés, piensa que esto nos ayudara a convertirnos.

Lo sopese durante un minuto, debía admitir que me emocionaba la idea, pero sabía que no debía de sentir emoción alguna, pues también existía la posibilidad de que nunca funcionaría el antídoto ¿qué harían entonces? ¿Qué haría si no tuviera ninguna esperanza a la cual aferrarme? ¿Me resignaría y trataría de dejar todo esto en el pasado?, no podía concentrarme y tampoco contestar ninguna de estas preguntas que no tenían respuesta alguna por el momento, así que trate de enfocarme en el presente.

-¿Los demás saben?

-Carlisle los está poniendo al corriente-una mueca se dibujo en el rostro de Edward mientras veía pensativo la puerta del despacho de Carlisle, se puso tieso y enseño los dientes a la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Edward qué ocurre?- pregunte, cerró los ojos fuertemente y aspiro el aire por la nariz.

-Rosalie- escupió entre dientes y no necesito decirme más para yo entender lo que pasaba.

-Oh no- las palabras se deslizaron por mis labios un segundo antes de que se escucharan grandes pisadas que venían de las escaleras directo a la habitación seguidas de tres más, la puerta de la habitación se abrió ruidosamente golpeando la pared detrás de ella.

-¿! CÓMO ES PÓSIBLE QUE ME HAYAS ECHO ESTO?!- Rosalie escupió las palabras mientras yo me quedaba petrificada como una estatua mirándola fijamente, jamás la había visto tan enojada en toda mi vida y entonces salto sobre mí con rapidez sobre mi espalda, Edward la agarró y la llevo lejos de mí mientras él y Emmett la agarraban con fuerza, yo no podía decir palabra alguna, ni siquiera podía moverme de mí lugar, pronto los inútiles intentos de atacarme de Rose se fueron disminuyendo y quedo colgando de los brazos de Edward y Emmett quienes la sujetaban fuertemente cada uno con sus dos brazos, Rose bajo la cabeza que se encontraba cubierta de sus cabellos rubios alborotados, empezó a respirar rápidamente y volvió a subir la cabeza para dirigirme una mirada llena de rencor pero más de tristeza y pesadumbre.

-Tú lo sabías, sabías que le diría a Edward y él encontraría una solución para tu patética vida dejándome abandonada en este cuerpo frío y sin esperanza alguna para tú convertirte en humana- sus palabras hirieron cada célula de mi cuerpo, yo jamás lo hubiera pensado de esa manera, ni siquiera anhelaba que Edward supiera- yo confié en ti- exclamo con un jadeo casi audible y volvió a bajar la mirada mientras sollozaba sin lágrimas.

-Rose- exclame, no dijo nada ni siquiera levanto la mirada para poder observarme- Rose yo jamás considere eso, ni siquiera se me hubiera pasado por la mente.

-Ya no importa, tú ganas, siempre lo haces no importa que- hablaba con deliberada lentitud haciendo que sus palabras me hirieran aún más.

Edward soltó a Rose con cuidado y Emmett lo imito, Carlisle suspiro y cerro sus ojos color caramelo, Esme se cubría sus labios con su delicada mano, parecía muy impactada.

-Les dejaremos un minuto a solas-Carlisle exclamo para luego salir de la habitación.

-¡No!, yo no quiero cruzar palabra alguna con esta traicionera, ni siquiera merece ser llamada hermana mía.

Carlisle la ignoro y salió de la habitación con Esme pegada a sus tobillos, Edward fue el siguiente en cursar la habitación y por último Emmett, Rosalie lo jalo para que se quedara, pero este se deshizo de las manos de Rose y cerró la puerta, Rose indignada se fue a sentar en el suelo de la orilla de la habitación.

-Rose, escúchame por favor.

Nada, ni siquiera me estaba observando, miraba por encima de su hombro sin mirar nada en realidad.

-Yo jamás te haría eso Rose, jamás- subí un poco el tono de voz para que al menos volteara y me observara.

-Demasiado tarde, ya lo hiciste- su voz era apenas un murmullo perceptible, era un susurro en la tensa habitación y quedo volando hiriéndome poco a poco, no conseguí que volteara a verme, ni siquiera cuando pronuncio las palabras me dirigió una mirada.

-Rose, escúchame, no pretendía ofenderte ni lastimarte, yo no quería esto ni tampoco quería que Edward lo supiera, y nunca se me paso por la cabeza que Carlisle trataría de hacer alguna clase de antídoto para convertirme.

-Pero lo hizo… ¿sabes qué es lo que más me molesta?, que nunca trato de hacer eso por mí, él me vio sufrir cada día de mi miserable vida sabiendo la razón, sabiendo que lo daría todo para tan solo un día poder ser humana, nadie jamás trato de hacerme sentir mejor, y de pronto llegas tú- di un respingo , y ella volteo a mirarme esta vez- y todos te aman, y aunque fueras una humana todos te aceptan y tratan de ayudarte, de protegerte, solo 10 años bastaron para que Carlisle te solucionara tu problema que yo he tenido durante los últimos casi 100 años.

Me miraba indignada con los ojos cubiertos de furia, rencor y tristeza.

-Rose…yo, no sé qué decirte, podemos solucionar esto.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto bajando sus cejas, tenía la expresión de que estaba llorando pero eso, por supuesto, era imposible.

-Tal vez… tal vez Carlisle pueda hacer un antídoto para más personas.

Su cara se le fue iluminando poco a poco mientras habría los ojos como platos.

-¿Crees que eso sea posible?- me pregunto maravillada subiendo las cejas ante la sorpresa.

-No lo sé Rose, habría que preguntarle a Carlisle- no quería meterme en problemas e ilusionar a Rosalie, pero fue la única solución que tenía en mente, ¿qué más podría hacer?

-¿Qué pasara si no puede?- pregunto con la mirada hacia el suelo viendo sus manos, yo sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría, si el antídoto no funcionara sería vampira por el resto de mi vida, es decir, durante toda la eternidad, ¿qué haría después? Esa era exactamente la misma pregunta que Rose me había hecho aunque un poco distorsionada, solo había una respuesta en la cuál podía pensar…

-No lo sé- dije al fin soltando las palabras de mi memoria deslizándolas a través de mis labios, estas llenaron la habitación de su amarga verdad.

Tan pronto como dije las palabras Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

-No me refería en que pasaría si no puede hacer el antídoto, porque sé que lo hará, es Carlisle, a lo que me refería es ¿Qué pasaría conmigo si no hay suficiente poción para los tres?

-¿Tres?- pregunte asombrada, pensaba que Rosalie quería que Emmett se transformara con ella.

-Él no quiere transformarse-lo captó a la primera- se que él se transformaría por mí, pero no quiero quitarle a su familia.

-Nuestra- la corregí en un intento de calmarla.

-Como quiera que sea no respondiste mi pregunta.

No sabía que responderle, yo no era ninguna clase de doctora o psíquica para saber lo que pasaría.

Nos quedamos las dos en un profundo silencio, yo sabía lo que pasaría si no hubiese suficiente antídoto, Edward y yo seríamos los que nos transformaríamos, Rosalie se quedaría siendo vampira por el resto de la eternidad, levante la mirada, ella me miraba fijamente con el nervio escrito en sus ojos dorados, tan pronto como sus ojos se clavaron en los míos pudo ver mi respuesta en ellos, asintió con la mirada llena de tristeza.

-Exacto- dijo ella entre dientes.

Nos quedamos en silencio viendo el tiempo pasar ante nosotras, después de unos minutos me desespere y avance hacia la puerta del despacho, camine por el pasillo pensando las palabras de Rosalie, me hacían sentir terriblemente culpable, como si fuera una traidora, baje las escaleras con deliberada lentitud, caminaba viendo el suelo, me senté en un escalón y subí la mirada, no me había percatado de que todos estaban ahí observándome.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Alice con la mirada confusa mientras corría hacía mí y se sentaba a mi lado.

-Rose y yo hablamos.

-Lo sé, lo puedo ver.

-¿Eh?- fue la única respuesta que pude decirle.

-He tenido una visión- se explico ella mientras yo le prestaba más atención ahora realmente interesada en lo que ella decía- si hay suficiente antídoto y por supuesto si es que funcionara los tres se convertirían en humanos.

-¿TRES?- bramó Emmett con la pupila dilata por la sorpresa- ¿qué hay de mí? Si Rose se convierte yo también.

-No- dijo Rose que se encontraba en lo más alto de las escaleras.

Todos nos le quedamos viéndola sorprendidos.

-No te quitare todo a lo que amas, no soy capaz de hacer eso, además, es muy improbable que haya suficiente antídoto para cuatro, sería un milagro que llegara a ser para tres- explico Rosalie.

-Pero si tú te vas, me llevas contigo Rose, me quitarías mi vida.

Rose bajo corriendo las escaleras en menos de un segundo para abrazar a Emmett.

-Por favor, es lo único que deseo, podremos seguir juntos cuando sea humana, pero solo, por favor- susurró ella con las palabras estranguladas, aunque como quiera todos pudimos escuchar sus plegarias.

Emmett levanto la mirada y cerró los ojos, aspiro profundamente el aire de la habitación para luego añadir…

-Carlisle, si quedara suficiente antídoto para cuatro, no lo dudes y dame a mí lo que restara.

Emmett hablaba pero sus parpados seguían cerrados, Carlisle lo miro pensativo.

-No creo que sea posible Emmett, apenas estoy haciendo algunos estudios sobre que materiales tendría que conseguir, no son fáciles de encontrar y mucho menos de tenerlos, es por eso que no se si llegara a alcanzar, incluso tres sería un milagro.

Rosalie dio un respingo y se le dilataron las pupilas al oír a Carlisle, aparentemente ella ya se había hecho sus propias expectativas de lo que podría pasar.

-Pase lo que pase tenme en cuenta Carlisle- la voz de Emmett era dura, se notaba que para él esto iba a ser lo más duro que haría en su vida, o convertirse en humano, o dejar ir a Rose, las dos opciones no eran de su agrado, pero todos estábamos seguros de que Emmett prefería convertirse en humano solo por Rose.

En ese momento Jacob entro a la casa, seguramente venía en busca de Renesmee.

-Hola, ¿dónde está Nessie?- nadie contestamos, nos limitamos a vernos los unos a los otros, la verdad es que no sabía con exactitud dónde estaba mi hija, seguramente estaría durmiendo.

-Está en mi alcoba, sigue dormida- dijo Alice con la mirada perdida; Jacob suspiro de puro alivio.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí, porque todos tan tiesos?- dijo Jacob sonriendo.

La habitación se convirtió en ambiente tenso.

-Convertirán a Bella y Edward en humanos- susurro Alice mirándolo fijamente, Rosalie carraspeo detrás de ella- y tal vez también a Rose- agrego Alice tan rápido como pudo.

Jacob se quedo tieso como una estatua, no decía nada, todos lo miraban preocupados, en ese momento levanto la mirada observándome fijamente y negó con la cabeza mientras me hacía señas para que saliera de la casa, seguramente para poder platicar con él, no dije nada cruce la habitación y me fui corriendo directamente a dirección del bosque, sabía que Jacob me seguiría así que no disminuí el paso, los arboles de un intenso color verde pasaban volando a mi alrededor y sus copas se removían a causa de mi rapidez, aspire el aire mientras corría y entonces decidí parar, no quería hacer correr demasiado a Jake como quiera que sea estaba demasiado lejos, a Jacob le tomaría algunos minutos llegar aquí, tal vez 20; mientras calculaba el tiempo en el probablemente tardaría Jacob mire hacia el cielo, una brisa cálida me recorrió el rostro e hizo danzar los obscuros mechones de mi cabeza, imagine como se sentiría este aire si yo fuera humana, tal vez sería frío, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía _frío_, no quería hacerme ilusiones, como lo había dicho Carlisle todo lo que se necesitaba era difícil de encontrar y de obtener, pero no podía parar esas ilusiones, falsas ilusiones que tenía, chispas de esperanza danzaban dentro de mí, quería que paran porque así ya no sería tan arduo cuando me enterara de que fuera imposible ese antídoto, pero no podía dejar de imaginarme como sería todo si fuera humana.

_-Me arrepentiré de esto más tarde-_ pensé dentro de mi cabeza y en ese momento empecé a especular como se sentiría todo si fuera humana en este momento, seguramente el viento sería mucho más frío en vez de cálido y seguramente mucho más fuerte, me recosté sobre el césped que se encontraba algo mojado, tal vez si fuera humana esto se sentiría relajante, o tal vez demasiado frío, un dolor agudo en la garganta me quemaba.

_-si fuera humana tampoco sentiría este eterno dolor en mi garganta-_ pensé de inmediato y sentí fuego en las paredes de mi cuello de nuevo, refunfuñe, quería recordar que es el dormir, como puedes estar inconsciente mientras sueñas cosas, poder escaparte de este mundo tan siquiera una hora, anhelaba poder saborear una rica comida y sentirla en mis papilas gustativas, poder llorar y que las lágrimas saladas se deslizaran por mi rostro, poder respirar y que mis pulmones se llenaran y sintieran el placer de respirar, poder sentir los latidos de mi corazón cuando se acelera al ver el rostro de mi amado y poder sentir aquellas emociones humanas tan extrañas, me acosté en el césped y abrace mis rodillas, tenía razón me iba a arrepentir de haber pensado en esto, unos ruidos de pasos se acercaron.

-¿Bella?- pregunto Jake, rápidamente me estire sobre el suelo y me pare.

-Por aquí Jake- le grite, los pasos se fueron haciendo más fuertes hasta llegar a mí, lo mire fijamente a la cara.

-Te advertí que no te transformaras- las palabras se deslizaron fuera de sus labios como un susurro en la brisa que quedo flotando en el aire haciéndome que cada palabra me hiriera en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Nos miramos un buen rato, su rostro estaba algo calmado pero aún se podía reflejar algo de tensión.

-Al menos de esto tú te llevas algo bueno.

Lo pensó durante una fracción de segundo.

-Bueno, sí, pero eso no lo resuelve todo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Convertir en humana eh?- sonrió.

Suspire y baje la mirada.

-Losé, algo loco ¿no?

-¿Posible?

-Lo dudo en verdad.

Suspiro hondo y bajo la mirada para sentarse en el césped, me senté a su lado.

-Tal vez sea cierto Bella, conserva las esperanzas.

Claro que tenía esperanzas, pero no quería aferrarme en ellas o creerlas, quería que se fueran de mi memoria, que desaparecieran.

-Sabes que es lo peor de todo esto…

Me miro para que prosiguiera

-Que si tengo esperanzas Jake- las palabras salieron atropelladamente de mis labios en un susurro apenas audible.

-No las pierdas- dijo él y me sonrió.

-Sabes perfectamente que jamás lo lograra, es imposible Jake, apenas ha hecho unos cuentos estudios y las sustancias que necesita son casi imposibles de conseguir.

-Exacto, casi, lo acabas de decir.

Suspire secamente, no quería seguir con el tema era demasiado, Renesmee no sabía nada acerca de la situación ¿le habrán contado ya?, ¿qué opinaría ella acerca de esta decisión?

-¿Crees que ya le hayan contado a Renesmee?- no pude esconder mi curiosidad a través de mis palabras, él alzo la mirada al segundo de escuchar el nombre de mi hija.

-No soy psíquico Bella.

-Lose, solo me preguntaba, ¿crees que se enoje?

-Tal vez, hay muchas probabilidades, estoy seguro de que te entenderá.

-No me gustaría que le dijeran, no hasta que estemos seguros.

-Buen punto- comento él y me recargue en el tronco de un árbol.

-Antes de que vinieras me estaba preguntando que se sentiría ser humana en este preciso momento, yo siento el aire cálido, por lo que tal vez este frío, ¿qué me dices tú?

Tenía mucha curiosidad en poder saber cómo estaba el clima en estos precisos momentos.

-Bueno- dijo y carraspeó un poco para luego proseguir- yo tampoco siento mucho el frío Bella, no sé si te acuerdes.

Suspire tristemente, se me había olvidado por completo eso.

-Pero te puedo decir que ese tronco en el que estas recargada en muy incomodo, me lastimas la columna de solo verte ahí.

-¿En serio?- yo no notaba nada incomodo en la posición donde estaba, hasta me sentía cómoda, en vez de un tronco podía ser una suave almohada de plumas, me voltee para poder ver la corteza donde mi espalda descansaba, tenía mucho relieve y muchas ramas salían de su corteza, si, se veía muy incomodo, me volví a recargar para ver si notaba tal vez algún cambio, nada, no estaba incomodo.

-Lo siento perfectamente bien.

Jake soltó unas cuantas risas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- dije y también solté unas cuantas risas.

-Nada, es solo que, hay veces que me sorprende como todo haya cambiado.

-Sí, lose.

Me levante del césped y le ofrecí mi mano a Jake para poder ayudarlo a levantarlo.

-Vamos, no quiero que le cuenten a Renesmee, no hasta estar seguros, aparte sé que la quieres ver.

Sonrió y tomo mi mano para ayudarse a levantarse y atravesamos el bosque, yo iba más rápido así que disminuí mis pasos para acoplarme a los suyos, no quería dejarlo solo otra vez.

Ir a la velocidad de Jake era desesperante, muy lento, oía mis pasos pisando las hierbas del suelo, _crak crak crak_ parecía que estuvieran partiendo algo.

-Vaya, no te desesperas de tu increíblemente baja velocidad- dije en tono de broma, sonrió y me miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si bueno, búrlate cuando seas humana y no puedas correr ni la mitad más rápido que yo.

La idea me hizo sonreír, pero no debía darme ilusiones.

Llegamos a la casa después de unos lentos 20 minutos, abrí la puerta principal, solo se encontraban Esme, Alice y Rose, a esta última le dedique una sonrisa, no me la respondió pero tampoco me miro con obstinación.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunté.

-Se fueron a España- murmuro Rosalie sin mirarme.

Recorrí la sala y me senté al lado de Alice en el sillón.

-¿España?- ¿era una broma?

-Sí, Monte de Pozuelo en España, Carlisle piensa que ahí debe haber especies que ayudaran al antídoto, también mencionaron algo sobre ir Mato Grosso en Brasil.

-¿Edward también fue?

-Sí

Tan pronto como me dijo agarre el pequeño celular color plateado que se encontraba sobre la mesita de la sala, lo abrí y busque desesperadamente el número de Edward, lo marque y espere, después de unos cuantos segundos contestó.

-¿Edward?¿Edward donde estas?

-Vamos en camino a Brasil, de hay nos iremos a España, estoy seguro que Alice ya te conto.

-Claro que sí pero, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Sabía que no me dejarías ir- se oyó su risa a través del auricular y pude imaginarme su sonrisa, a respuesta de esto yo también sonreí.

-Me conoces bien- suspire resignada- ¿Me vas a decir en donde estas en estos momentos?

-No, se que vendrías.

Exhale el aire de sopetón y él lo oyó provocando que se riera.

-Bueno en ese caso, ¿Cuándo volverás?

-La verdad no creo que tardemos mucho, Carlisle investigo y sabe perfectamente los lugares a los que debemos ir.

-Mato Grosso y Monte Pozuelo- dije, no era una pregunta.

-Así es, no te preocupes amor estaremos bien, si todo sale de acuerdo al plan regresaremos en unos, 5 días.

-Cuídate.

-Te amo- me dijo.

-Yo igual.

-Te marcare cuando hayamos conseguido todo en Mato Grosso.

-Esperare tu llamada- dije y colgué.

Volví a sentarme al lado de Alice sin mucha emoción.

-Tranquilízate Bella, regresaran pronto, por el momento todo va bien, es bueno que Jacob no fuera con ellos, de lo contrario no estuviera viendo visiones.

Jacob bufo a nuestras espaldas.

-¿Renesmee sigue dormida?

-Sí, ya no tarda mucho en despertar.

-Alice necesito que no le digan nada a Renesmee.

Me miro confundida.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que se preocupe, no hasta que estemos seguros…

-¿y qué le dirás?¿qué todos se fueron a cazar durante 5 días?

Lo pensé durante unos minutos.

-Podríamos decirle que se fueron a visitar a los de denalí.

Alice soltó una carcajada.

-Sería creíble, si Tanya no te odiara.

Puse los ojos en blaco, ¿Tanya me odiaba?

-¿Eh?

-Oh vamos, ¿no te lo dijo Edward?

La mire fijamente a los ojos.

-Está bien no te lo dijo, verás, Tanya sentía algo muy fuerte por Edward y bueno, tu se lo quitaste por así decirlo, cuando se casaron Edward y tu fue muy fuerte en esconder ese enojo por ti, y más cuando estuvieron aquí ayudándonos, pero no solo te detesta por ese motivo, también le quitaste a Laurent, él no la quería lo suficiente, pero ella a él sí, y piensa que por tu culpa él murió.

Me quede paralizada en mi sillón, ¿por qué jamás me lo había contado Edward?

-¿En verdad no lo sabías?- intervino Rosalie.

-No, no sabía nada al respecto.

-Bueno, entonces ¿qué le diremos a Renesmee?- dijo Alice intentando de cambiar de tema.

-Lo mismo.

-Ella sabe que Edward no vería por ningún motivo a Tanya.

-Le diremos que fue a visitar a los demás.

-¿Quién?- Renesmee dijo y me sobresalte, no la había escuchado venirse.

-Tu padre y los demás fueron a Denalí- dije lo más tranquila posible.

Renesmee alzo las cejas confundida, lo pensó durante una fracción de segundo.

-¿Para qué?

-Bueno, hace mucho que no los veían.

Me miro confundida pero pude verle en los ojos que me creía.

-Está bien, estaremos afuera- dijo Renesmee y salió con Jacob por la puerta principal.

-¿Crees que te haya creido?- dijo Alice alzando las cejas.

-Espero.

Me levante del sillón y corrí fuera de la casa hasta llegar al arroyo, me senté y deje que mis pies dezcalsos se sumergieran en la cálida corriente de agua empapándome los pies y parte de las piernas.

Mientras veía como las lengua de agua lamian mis pies desnudos empecé a pensar, ¿y qué si funcionara el antídoto?, ¿Moriría, o sería mitad vampira y mitad humana así como Renesmee?, pero si moría ¿qué pasaría con Renesmee?, mis preocupaciones se fueron extendiendo a tal punto que empecé a temblar un poco, no debía extender tanto el tema, pero debía hacerlo, solo por si acaso, pero al menos estaba segura de una cosa, todos nos estábamos exponiendo a un gran problema que podría destruirnos, ¿en verdad valía la pena todo esto? Y entonces una brisa danzo en mi rostro y el Sol me empapo, mil destellos como de diamantes salieron de mi piel y cerré los ojos, no quería ser un fenómeno, así que abrí mis parpados viendo mi piel.

-Ya no más- susurré y las palabras quedaron en el aire mientras sonreía, no, ya no serpia un fenómeno nunca más, no si esto funcionaba…y fue entonces donde encontré mi respuesta, si valía la pena enfrentarme a todo aquello, haría casi cualquier cosa para volver a ser humana, todo menos poner en peligro a mi familia, y si esto ocurriera lucharía por ellos hasta morir…


	6. Antídoto

**Antídoto**

Me quede observando el crepúsculo que se avecinaba a través de las montañas nevadas, una oleada de sentimiento me recorrió el pecho, todo sería tan distinto si fuera humana, pero debía pagar las consecuencias, solo por mí Edward no se encontraba aquí, siempre debía poner en peligro a los que más amaba no me gustaba la idea, quería volver a llamar a Edward, pero sabía que seguramente se encontraba muy ocupado, espere hasta que fue noche cerrada, mis pies seguían dentro del arroyo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada en esa piedra con mis pies sumergidos en el agua?, no me importo, me sentía bien en ese pequeño espacio, levante la mirada hacia el cielo, miles de estrellas brillaban a mi alrededor, la luna estaba llena y era de un intenso color plateado el cual bañaba todo el bosque de su intensa luz haciendo que este tuviera un aspecto mágico, las luciérnagas iluminaban el bosque prendiéndose y apagándose una y otra vez, aplaste mi mano derecha sobre mi pecho, no podía escuchar nada, no podía sentir mi corazón latir un vació llenaba mi pecho, baje la mirada viendo el arroyo y mis pies dentro de él, las rocas dentro del arroyo eran de diversos colores, moradas, verdes, grises, diversas gamas de colores se apreciaban en aquel arroyo, la brisa removía mis cabellos obscuros, cerré mis parpados para disfrutar del viento y desee que Edward estuviera a mi lado…

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede ahí, pero sabía que había sido demasiado tiempo, me levante con facilidad de aquella roca gris y me estire lo más que pude para luego correr directo hacía la casa, podía sentir la textura del césped bajo mis pies y el viento revolcándome mis cabellos, fui disminuyendo la velocidad y al fin me pare en seco al ver la patrulla de Charlie estacionada en la casa, vacile ante la puerta mientras decidía que hacer, tome una larga bocana de aire y gire la perilla de la puerta aún dudando en el umbral con un pie fuera y otro dentro, entre a la casa confundida, la sala se encontraba completamente vacía y entonces escuche ruidos procedentes de la cocina, me dirigí a esta casi dando tumbos, cuando llegue vi a Renesmee junto con Charlie saboreando un pescado frito, seguramente Charlie se lo había traído.

-Hola mamá- me saludo Renesmee con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios y por un momento me relaje, pero había algo oculto en sus ojos, ¿preocupación?

-Hija- dijo Charlie en tono de saludo.

-Hola- salude algo confundida- ¿a qué se debe la visita?

Renesmee le dio una mirada significativa a Charlie, este último me miro fijamente y me ofreció sentarme en una silla, cruce la cocina y me senté en la primera silla que vi.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte.

-Renesmee me habló, me dijo que te noto rara y que si yo no sabía el porqué de tu comportamiento.

Sabía que a Renesmee no se le escapaba nada, no quería contarle mi patética historia a ninguno de los dos, y menos a Charlie, él no podía saber demasiado acerca de mi mundo, pero sentía que cada vez entraba más y eso me preocupaba.

-Es algo… difícil de explicar- las palabras salieron involuntariamente de mis labios.

-¿Otro secreto?- pregunto Charlie mientras exhalaba aire malhumorado.

-Algo por el estilo.

-Vamos Bella, sabes perfectamente que sé que tú no eres precisamente…la de antes, puedes contarme, un poco de confianza a tu viejo.

Claro que le quería contar, pero no debía, tenía que encontrar las palabras adecuadas, algo que no revelara mucho, me fui poniendo tensa mientras pensaba y mis manos formaron un puño el cual lo apreté contra mi pecho.

-Bueno- dudé- tal vez pueda volver a ser la de antes- era la mejor respuesta que podía haber dicho, no había dado suficiente información, pero sí para que Charlie lograra entender.

Renesmee lo capto al instante y me miro preocupada mientras habría sus ojos como platos, Charlie permaneció en su asiento, asintió pensativo…

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Charlie aún sin perder la postura.

-Carlisle está haciendo unos estudios.

Charlie asintió una vez para luego preguntar.

-¿Dónde está él y los demás?

-Salieron…cerca de aquí a buscar…algo.

Charlie carraspeo y puso cara de pocos amigos, él sabía al igual que yo que no debía dar demasiada información y eso le molestaba.

-Bueno, veo que no estás en condiciones de contármelo todo, solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien hija, sabes lo mucho que se te extraña en la casa, cuando puedas ven a visitarnos a mí y a Sue-dijo Charlie mientras se levantaba con lentitud de la silla yo lo imité y atravesamos la sala hasta llegar al umbral.

-Adiós papá.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Charlie puso una mano sobre esta para detenerla, me miro con tristeza mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Reneé llamó, dice que te extraña, sabes que una llamada no hace daño a nadie Bella.

En ese momento sentí como si me hubiera desmoronado en mil pedazos, me sentía frágil y sentí ese hoyo profundo en mi pecho, cada vez que Charlie hablaba de mamá me sentía de la misma forma, hacía ya mucho que no le hablaba, para que fuera menos arduo no verla, pero Charlie había estado insistiendo en los últimos meses sobre el tema.

-Lo pensare.

No dijo nada y se dirigió a su patrulla, cerré la puerta lentamente a mis espaldas mientras me deslizaba por esta hasta quedar sentada en el marco de la puerta, no sabía que debía hacer, tal vez no era tan mala idea llamarle a mi madre, después de todo como había dicho Charlie una llamada no hacía mal a nadie, recordaba las locuras de mi madre mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro de piedra, recordaba que siempre me animaba, simplemente necesitaba a mi madre tanto en estos momentos, agarré con mis manos mi cabeza y solloce silenciosamente sin lagrimas mientras el tiempo pasaba corriendo a través de mi. Escuche unos pasos por la sala y levante la mirada para poder admirar a mi hija inmóvil en medio de la sala mirándome fijamente con una expresión de miedo y sorpresa.

-¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que volverías a ser la misma?- su voz era un murmullo impregnado de tristeza en la tensa habitación, me limite a mirarla y suspire hondo, su mirada se clavo en mi con más firmeza sin moverse siquiera un centímetro, ella sabía a lo que me refería lo podía percibir escrito en sus ojos color chocolate, sus ojos se humedecieron y una lágrima salada se deslizo por sus mejillas sonrojadas, quería levantarme y limpiarle la lágrima, pero me sentía sin fuerzas al ver como mi hija se destrozaba por mi culpa, se acercó a mí con paso sigiloso y se sentó a mi lado mientras sus manos del color de la crema acariciaban mis cabellos alborotados.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó aún con las lágrimas a punto de salirse de sus ojos brillantes.

-No lo sé, Carlisle tratara de hacer un antídoto para…transformarnos.

-Papá también, claro- no me lo decía a mí, esas palabras eran para ella misma.

-Te extrañaré- sus palabras se deslizaron de sus labios rosas y supe de lo que hablaba, mi final, la mire mientras sentía como si me fuera a romper de cualquier momento a otro, me sonrió con tristeza y poso su delicada mano sobre mi garganta enseñándome su dolor cuando nos perdiera, recordando los hermosos momentos que había tenido a mi lado y al lado de Edward, más lágrimas se resbalaron por su rostro, pero a demás de enseñarme su tristeza también pudo hacerme ver lo contenta que estaría por mí y que siempre nos recordaría, esa era la única parte a la que temía al transformarme, dejar a los que amo.

-No es seguro aún- replique con voz quebradiza a causa de la emoción.

-Pero es lo que tú deseas- y en ese momento me enseño las muchas veces que me había visto y percibido mi tristeza cuando mi rostro revelaba lo que quería…ser humana.

Me abrasó cariñosamente y me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

-¿A dónde se fueron los demás?- me miro confundida y preocupada a la misma vez.

- Monte de Pozuelo en España, y Mato Grosso en Brasil, piensan que hay habrá lo que necesitan para la poción.

Asintió una sola vez y se levanto jalándome de su mano para que pudiera levantarme, tome su delicada mano y me estire.

-¿Cuándo regresara papá?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Tu padre me dijo que en unos días, podríamos preguntárselo a Alice para saber con más precisión.

Asintió una sola vez y me condujo hasta la habitación de Alice, ella estaba en su sillón hojeando una revista de modas, levanto la mirada y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Bella!, debemos de ir de compras ahora mismo, acabo de ver un vestido que te quedaría perfecto, además hay una blusa que necesito para mí- miré hacia el suelo tratando de que la voz de Alice se convirtiera en un murmulló, odiaba ir de compras.

-¡Bella!- levante la mirada de inmediato- no estás poniéndome la suficiente atención- refunfuño Alice y cruzó los brazos de forma que la hiciera ver indignada, tome una gran bocanada de aire.

-Lo siento Alice, es que Renesmee tenía una pregunta que hacerte- Alice levantó la mirada con curiosidad escrita en sus facciones.

-¿Qué paso Nessie?- Alice no podía ocultar la curiosidad y preocupación en su voz.

-Solo me estaba preguntando…- dudó y bajó la mirada, Alice carraspeó un poco invitándola a proseguir- ¿Cuándo volverán los demás y como están?

Alice sonrió despreocupada.

-No te preocupes hace un minuto tuve una visión, parece que volverán antes, aunque no estoy muy segura, tal vez mañana- Alice se sumió en sus pensamientos y yo inspire hondo, en ese preciso momento el pequeño celular plateado sonó dentro de las bolsas de mis pantalones, rápidamente lo saque y lo abrí con desesperación.

-¿Sí?- dije algo dudosa.

-¡Bella!- la voz de Edward me tranquilizó y sonreí.

-¿Cuándo volverán?- pregunté afligida, lo extrañaba demasiado y no verlo otro días más parecía una tortura.

-Parece que mañana a medio día, no estamos muy seguros aún- dijo con desenvoltura y su voz lleno todas las paredes de mi cabeza.

-¿Encontraron lo que se necesitaba?

-Sí, solo nos falta una última cosa, no te preocupes por nosotros estaremos bien.

-De acuerdo- dije ahora calmada, solo debía de soportar un día más sin él.

-Te amo- me susurró a través del teléfono con voz aterciopelada impregnada de sentimiento.

-Yo más- dije con voz cálida.

-Imposible- declaro con picardía- Te veré mañana- dijo y colgó, cerré el celular y suspire hondo con una sonrisa dibujada en mi semblante.

Alice carraspeó detrás de mí y di media vuelta para poder observarla.

-Y lo repito, eres incapaz de resistirte; te dije que volverían mañana- anunció Alice complacida de sí misma- ahora, vamos de compras.

_-Oh no, no, no, no._- pensé mientras una sonrisa malévola se dibuja en el rostro de mi hermana favorita.

-¡Yo voy con ustedes!- declaró Renesmee mientras se paraba con agilidad de la cama, suspire lentamente, este sería un largo día.

Alice aplaudió y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Está bien, le preguntare a Esme- dijo Alice saliendo de la habitación como un rayo.

Como había predicho el día fue largo, Alice me obligo a comprarme montones de ropa mientras yo me quejaba, no tuvo tantos problemas con respecto a Nessie y Esme, las tres parecían encantadas de ir a comprar ropa.

-¿Qué te parece este?- pregunto Alice mirándose dudosa frente al espejo, lucía un vestido largo color rojo sin espalda, estaba realmente precioso.

-Es hermoso, ¿para qué lo planeas usar?

-La boda de Nessie- dijo Alice volteando a ver a Renesmee que se encontraba frente a otro espejo probándose un vestido color verde pistache, está levanto la mirada sonrojándose completamente- no hemos visto cual podría ser tu vestido y eso es algo que no puedo tolerar.

Renesmee soltó unas risitas nerviosas y Alice prosiguió pensativa.

-Definitivamente algo de marca, pero ¿con quién?, no hemos visto los detalles de la boda ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Dónde será?, ¿En la casa igual que la boda de Bella?, hmmm…- Alice parecía que iba a estallar de momento a otro.

-Tranquilízate Alice- la calmó Renesmee- Jake y yo ya pensamos sobre eso, queríamos hacer la boda en la playa.

-¿Playa?, no se me había ocurrido eso, sería lindo sí, pero…

-Tenemos planeado un lugar exacto de la Push, cerca del Ocena Park.

-¿Qué hay de los invitados?

-No queremos algo extravagante, así que decidimos que solo invitaríamos a nuestros parientes más cercanos y amigos.

-Bueno, en ese caso solo queda elegir el vestido apropiado para una boda en la playa, y por supuesto las decoraciones, y de eso me encargare yo- anunció Alice y sonrió satisfecha de que al menos participara en algo.

Inhale aire fuertemente, la boda de Renesmee cada vez se acercaba más, no había pensado en el asunto, lo cierto era que Renesmee y Jacob ya lo tenían todo preparado, yo sabía que ellos anhelaban una boda sencilla por lo que la intervención de Alice no era precisamente necesaria, pero, claramente Alice no iba a permitir esto.

Al llegar a la casa dejamos nuestras compras a un lado del marco de la puerta, suspire lentamente, ansiaba ver a Edward pero debía esperar, imaginaba sus fuertes brazos de mármol a mi alrededor y su voz aterciopelada pronunciando mi nombre, me senté en el sillón de color blanco y me sumí en mis pensamientos cada vez más, me preocupaba no saber en donde se encontraban los demás y sobre todo Edward, lo extrañaba más que a nadie, me hacía falta, un vacío se apoderaba de mí, pero debía esperar al menos un día más, suspire resignada, alguien se sentó a mi lado tocándome mi brazo, era Alice por supuesto, me miró y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro blanquecino.

-Yo también extraño a Jasper- su voz resultaba dulce e impregnada de tristeza, suspiro una vez y bajó la mirada, Alice siempre sabía lo que pasaba por mi mente, tal vez ella no leyera las mentes, pero sabía descifrar mi rostro a la perfección.

-¿Crees que mañana regresen?- pregunté intentando ocultar mi desesperación, no funciono.

-Hay muchas probabilidades claro- dijo y la idea la hizo sonreír, yo imité su gesto y las dos soltamos unas risitas tontas.

-Vaya que los necesitamos- dijo Alice y una media sonrisa cruzó por su rostro- que patético- dijo para luego reírse de ella misma.

-Es algo que no podemos controlar.

-Yo no lo quería dejar ir- la voz de Alice se tornó algo más sombría pero seguía con su tono cantarín.

-¿Y crees que yo a Edward sí? Ni siquiera me despedí de él- hice una mueca.

-Por primera vez me corrijo, _somos_ incapaces de resistirnos.

Soltamos las dos unas risitas tontas mientras permanecíamos allí sentadas, luego de un tiempo Alice se fue a su dormitorio, y después de un rato salí por el umbral de la puerta principal, mire a mi alrededor y visualice la media luna asomándose por algunas capas de diversas nubes, el viento cantaba y su sonido producía diversos silbidos parecidos a el sonido de las teclas más agudas del piano, esto me hizo recordar vivamente a Edward y sin pensarlo una sonrisa se grabo en mi semblante; camine por el espeso bosque lleno de diversas criaturas y animales en ese momento la garganta me ardió, respire hondo y las llamas reavivaron en mi garganta, cerré mis párpados y seguí mis instintos, un puma, el favorito de Edward, se encontraba entre unos matorrales al este, respire profundamente una vez más y me encorve, mis pies me impulsaron hacia la dirección correcta y un rugido dio paso a través de mi garganta, el animal no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar y mis dientes se hundieron en su negro pelambre, la sangre entro a borbotones a través de mi y la sentí tibia y espesa, las llamas ya no ardían tanto, solo quedaba la sensación de picazón, el puma dio su último gemido y ya no lucho más, me levante y limpie mis labios, no tenía ningún rasguño, observe al animal que se encontraba recostado sobre una capa de espeso césped, me sentí algo mal pero decidí no observar más, podría haber cazado a algún animal más, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo, así que me limite a seguir caminando por el bosque, los árboles me rodeaban por todas partes y espesas capas de matorrales me impedían caminar bien, decidí ignorarlos y cerrar los ojos mientras mis pies seguían su camino, al fin y al cabo no me haría daño alguno si me daba un golpe contra un árbol, el afectado podría ser más bien este último, sentí la textura de las ramas crujir debajo de las plantas de mis pies y el aire revolcarme los cabellos y la ropa, sentía como la brisa me acariciaba y recorría mi piel con su suave tacto, abrí los ojos y encontré el tronco de un árbol recostado en el suelo, parecía que llevaba poco tiempo de estar ahí, di media vuelta y me senté en aquel pedazo de madera mientras observaba las luciérnagas bailotear con el viento, las nubes se había ido y el cielo se encontraba despejado por lo que era aún más visible el bosque, que se veía impregnado de diferentes gamas de colores plateadas a causa de la luna que brillaba sobre mí, mi piel no centellaba, pero si daba unos ligeros brillos no visibles al ojos humano, toque la textura del árbol, se sentía suave, al menos en este cuerpo, y subí la mirada, visualice una figura obscura a lo lejos, parecía moverse, enfoque mejor la mirada, definitivamente algo se encontraba ahí, se acercaba cada vez más y mi respiración se aceleraba, me pare de aquella corteza y avance unos pasos más cerca de la figura negra, que cada vez era más visible, la luna reflejo un centello dorado sobre sus cabellos, y pude verlo, mi respiración se acelero aún mas e instintivamente corrí hacía él al igual que yo él me imito, sus brazos me ciñeron a él y sus ojos ardían como el oro.

-Bella- dijo él y su voz aterciopelada iba acompañada de un sonido de placer.

Mis manos recorrieron su espalda y mis labios se pegaron con fuerza a los suyos mientras con un puño agarraba sus cabellos cobrizos, sus manos me aplastaban contra él con mucha fuerza, me presiono contra un árbol y mis pies los envolví en su cintura dándome apoyo contra el árbol que se encontraba detrás de mí, sus labios recorrían los míos y bajaron hacia la mandíbula para luego volver a subir por el contorno de la oreja.

-Lo conseguimos- susurró él con voz llena de júbilo, no podía ni pensar en esos momentos por lo que dudé de lo que hablaba, el pudo percibir mi confusión en mi rostro.

-Volveremos a ser humanos- aclaró para luego pegar sus labios contra los míos sin darme opción a contestar, mis manos lo abrasaron y caímos en el asfalto, giró sobre mí, dejándome en el suelo y él encima de mí, una sonrisa de júbilo lleno mis facciones y mis risas brotaron desde mi garganta, a consecuencia de esto él también río, gire sobre él de modo que yo quedara encima de él para poder observar mejor su rostro, la luna plateada bañaba su semblante de ángel que le acompañaba una sonrisa, la sonrisa más hermosa que mis ojos pudieran haber visto, lo bese una vez más para luego caer de espaldas sobre el asfalto, los dos nos quedamos callados, su brazo me rodeaba y veíamos las estrellas brillar encima de nosotros.

-Mira- susurró y su voz quedó flotando en la brisa- una estrella fugaz- señalo con su dedo la ubicación exacta de la estrella, los dos la observamos pasar arriba de nosotros iluminándonos nuestros rostros, se acerco a mí y sus labios se pegaron en mi oído.

-Pide un deseo- me susurró con dulzura.

Me gire para verlo, sus ojos tenían un brillo intenso.

-Ya tengo todo lo que necesito- susurré con dulzura y se acerco más a mí, sentía las mariposas revolotear en mi estómago, aferró sus manos a mi cuello y lo acerco a sus labios, estos besaron toda la extensión de mi cuello para luego subir a los labios, sus labios eran tiernos pero feroces al mismo tiempo, se movían con naturalidad contra los míos.

-Te extrañe mucho- le dije entre besos.

-Suena bien, pero no creo que tanto como yo te extrañe, fue muy arduo.

-Imposible- dije y el movió su cabeza negando mi comentario, me agradaba poder platicar con él, mis manos se posaron en su camiseta y desabrocharon lentamente los botones de esta, su pecho se aplasto contra el mío, éramos como una sola persona, no podíamos estar más unidos y aún así no me bastaba, deseaba estar más unida a él, como si eso fuese posible.

El Sol broto de entre las montañas liberando ligeros rayos que acariciaron mi piel e hicieron salir millones de brillantes de esta iluminando casi todo el bosque, Edward acariciaba mis cabellos alborotados, parecía que trataba de aplacar las hebras de mis cabellos, levante la mirada para poder observar su rostro, estaba feliz, un brillo llameaba en sus pupilas y este me hizo suspirar, me acerque para colocar mis labios contra los suyos, tomo nuestras manos y las entrelazo, el Sol fue saliendo poco a poco y la brillantez de nuestra piel se iba acentuando cada vez más, decidí pararme y arreglarme, hoy sería un largo día, los demás habían llegado ayer y yo no sabía nada salvo que había podido reunir todo lo necesario.

Después de cambiarme y reacomodar mis rebeldes cabellos obscuros Edward y yo corrimos directo a la dirección de la casa, cruzamos el río como una bala y llegamos en cuestión de minutos, cruzamos el umbral unidos de las manos, Rosalie se encontraba en el sofá con Emmett, este me vio de reojo y soltó una carcajada.

-Miren quienes llegaron, ¿no ven que los bosques se están acabando?- dijo y soltó una carcajada aún más fuerte, yo refunfuñe pero decidí que no debía darle tanta importancia, al fin y al cabo debía de aceptar que ya me habían hecho falta los incómodos chistes de Emmett.

-Hola Emmett- dije sin darle importancia alguna a su broma, lo cual hizo que se riera aun más, Rosalie también soltó algunas risitas y al igual que ellos Edward y yo los imitamos.

-Así que, hay buenas noticias ¿eh?, lo conseguimos todo- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa, pero algo estaba mal, Rosalie torció la boca y miro hacia otra dirección, Edward me apretó más hacia su costado.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte dudando de si era buena idea preguntar esto, Emmett levanto la mirada que aún era cálida, dudó en contestarme así que abrí más los ojos y le dedique una sonrisa para invitarlo a proseguir.

-Hay posibilidad de que no sea suficiente antídoto para cuatro o tres- dijo en un susurró y al decir tres Rosalie inspiro fuertemente aire, dudé ante que decir.

-Pero solo es una posibilidad aún no lo saben ¿no es así?- pregunte tratando de aclimatar el ambiente tensionado.

-Puede- reconoció Emmett.

-¿Dónde está Carlisle?- interrumpió Edward.

-Arriba- dijo Rosalie y bajó la mirada, sentí una profunda tristeza hacia ella, por más extraño que pareciera me sentía culpable, Edward me tomo de la mano y caminamos al segundo piso, Edward se detuvo frente una puerta al final del pasillo, era muy extraño que alguien entrara ahí, era una clase de laboratorio, la puerta era de madera obscura, Edward presiono tres veces sus nudillos contra el marco de la puerta.

-Pasen- se escucho la voz de Carlisle desde dentro de la habitación, Edward giro la perilla y atravesamos el umbral juntos mientras Edward cerraba la puerta detrás de nuestras espaldas, miré alrededor de la alcoba, tenía largas mesas plateadas parecidas al material del hierro que estaban ubicadas al sur de la habitación, había tres mesas, cada una en las diferentes paredes de color blanco hueso de la habitación, cada mesa contenía artefactos extraños, algunos de ellos los había visualizado en películas o libros de química avanzada, Carlisle estaba en una de las mesas a la izquierda de la habitación, sostenía unas pinzas que contenían una especia de hierbas de un color verde muy fuerte, deslizo las pinzas a través de un tubo y dejo caer las hierbas en este último, Carlisle subió la mirada y nos sonrió cálidamente.

-¿Nos vienes a echar una mano?- pregunto Jasper que se encontraba en la otra esquina, en la mesa derecha de la habitación, este también llevaba unas pinzas y colocaba pequeños pedazos de hierbas y sustancia que jamás había visto en un tubo ancho y parecía que contenía agua hirviendo.

-En realidad quería ver como seguía todo, pero ya que lo mencionas- dijo Edward y fue junto con Jasper, no entendía nada de lo que estaban haciendo, solo veía como Edward agarraba un microscopio y visualizaba una sustancia en esté, me acerque con paso sigiloso hacia Carlisle y enfoque la mirada para ver que era con lo que estaba trabajando, parecía una especia de roca, pero muy suave, definitivamente no era tierra y tenía un color violeta.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte sintiéndome idiota.

-Una especia de planta muy extraña- trato de explicar Carlisle- no es muy común como puedes observar, la encontramos cerca de Brasil, creemos que esto ayudara a que la transformación sea más rápida.

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo eso iba a acelerar la transformación, pero no importaba, me sentía completamente idiota parada hay sin hacer nada, me hice la tonta y camine hacia una de las mesas que se encontraba sola, en ella había un pequeño frasco transparente, parecía resistente, y a su lado una olla metálica, tome el pequeño frasco de vidrio entre mis manos y lo observe de cerca.

-Ahí verterán la posición y la beberemos después- me susurró Edward al oído y me beso la mejilla delicadamente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro y mis ojos se volvían a posar sobre el pequeño frasco, tenía la forma de un prisma triangular, la volví a colocar en su lugar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan preparando la poción?- pregunte en voz un poco más alta dirigiéndome a Carlisle, pero la voz de Jasper me contesto primero.

-Toda la noche, no hemos parado desde que llegamos, bueno, al menos Carlisle y yo- dijo y le dio una mirada frustrada a Edward.

-Emmett tampoco ayudo tanto- dijo Edward tratando de cambiar de tema, los dos rieron y Jasper regresó a su trabajo.

-¿Cuánto tardara hacerla?- pregunte sintiéndome algo tonta, esta vez Carlisle levanto la mirada y sonrió.

-Tenemos las esperanzas de que sea mucho antes de lo predicho, habíamos pensado que tal vez unos meses, pero esto avanza de manera impresionante, conseguimos unos químicos para acelerar el procedimiento y está dando resultados increíbles, es casi imposible, pero se podría decir que el antídoto está casi listo, un par de noches más tal vez.

-¿Y tú crees que lo que ocasiono el aceleramiento son los químicos que le agregaste?- esta vez no fui yo la que hizo la pregunta.

-Definitivamente, no encuentro otra explicación, los químicos que agregue son muy delicados y su función fue acelerar el procedimiento- dijo Carlisle resolviendo la duda de Edward.

-¿Crees que alcance también para… Rose?- pregunto de nuevo Edward haciendo una mueca, de inmediato la sonrisa de Carlisle de desvaneció.

-No es muy… probable que vaya a alcanzar, es casi un hecho, pero no sabemos cómo reaccionara Rosalie, tememos que se enfade demasiado y cometa algo…indebido- la voz de Carlisle era un susurro apenas audible.

-¿Indebido?- mi voz irrumpió en la habitación y quedo flotando a nuestro alrededor, mire la con mirada confusa a Edward el cual observaba fijamente a Carlisle, volteé la cabeza hacia este último el cual miraba el suelo, dio un largo suspiro y subió la cabeza.

-Rosalie tiene un temperamento muy fuerte, cuando algo no le sale bien hace cosas de las cuales se arrepiente segundos después- dijo Carlisle con la voz ronca, era como un susurró atropellado, de pronto el ambiente en la habitación se hizo más pesado, di media vuelta y camine fuera de la habitación dejando a Edward a mis espaldas, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Alice, toque el marco de la puerta y la voz de Alice se escucho desde dentro.

-Pasa Bella- abrí la puerta y cruce el umbral, Renesmee se encontraba junto con Alice arriba de la cama ojeando una revista para novias, las mejillas de Renesmee se tornaron rojas al percibir mi mirada hacia la revista.

-¿Vestidos para novia?- pregunte arqueando una ceja, Alice se encorvo y agarro una revista de una pila de libros, me la lanzo con agilidad y la atrape entre mis manos.

-Nos vendría bien una ayuda, Esme y Rosalie vienen en camino y no estaría mal que te nos unieras- canturreo Alice con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, camine directo a un sillón y me tumbe junto con la revista, unos segundos después entraron Esme seguida de Rosalie, las dos tomaron una revista y empezaron a ojearla, de vez en cuando alguien encontraba un vestido de su agrado y se lo mostraba a Renesmee, pero esta no se veía convencida de los vestidos, empecé a buscar algún vestido que le pudiera gustar a Renesmee sabía que debía de ser sencillo ya que su boda sería en la playa, después de ojear y ojear varias revistas encontré un vestido perfecto, era largo, sin mangas con un poco de volumen al final y estampado en el pecho de un color blanco hueso.

-¿Qué te parece este?- dije y Renesmee me miró entusiasmada, me pare con agilidad y camine hacia ella con la revista en las manos, coloque la revista sobre la cama para que pudiera apreciar el vestido.

-Es… realmente hermoso- comento Renesmee mientras observaba el vestido de cerca con los ojos brillantes- es perfecto, lo quiero- dijo y le mostro el vestido a Alice.

-Vaya Bella, a pesar de tantos esfuerzos mi trabajo dio resultado, el vestido es hermoso- dijo Alice con los ojos como platos mientras recorría el vestido con la mirada- mañana iré a comprarlo junto con Renesmee- sonreí y di media vuelta, quería estar fuera de la casa durante unos minutos, baje las escaleras y tome las llaves del ferrari lista para escaparme durante algunos minutos cuando la voz de Rosalie interrumpió mi escape.

-¿Bella?- me llamó y bajo las escaleras como un rayo, se veía entusiasmada, feliz, no dije nada, espere a que ella hablara- ¿has hablado con Carlisle?- baje la mirada y empecé a ver mis pies.

-Sí, dice que el antídoto está casi listo.

-¿Casi listo?, ¿eso es posible?- levante la mirada, un brillo resplandecía en los brillantes ojos de Rose.

-Agrego unos químicos para hacer más corto el proceso- explique.

-Oh, no puedo esperar más- dijo y en ese momento pareció que alguien me apuñalo el estomago, había muchas posibilidades de que no alcanzara para Rose.

-Ah sí, supongo que muy pronto estará listo, este, debo de… salir.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó confusa y con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya sabes a dar una vuelta quiero estar sola, aclarar mi mente- me salí por la tangente.

Gracias al cielo Rose no dijo nada solo me miro con reprocho y di media vuelta esquivando su mirada, me metí al coche y acelere, veía los arboles pasar a mi alrededor, 130, 160, 180 km, cada vez más rápido, baje las ventanillas para apreciar el aire que corría con velocidad, fui bajando cada vez más la velocidad y encontré un pequeño parque, había algunos niños disfrutando del día, me baje del coche y camine directo a unos columpios, me senté en uno de ellos mientras el aire me mecía, mi mente empezó a divulgar, ¿qué pasaría si el antídoto no fuera suficiente, lo cual era lo más probable?, ¿cedería mi parte del antídoto a Rose?.

_-No_- me decía a mi misma una y otra vez, era demasiado egoísta, ansiaba ser humana con toda mi alma, si es que aún tenía una; recordaba las miles de veces que protestaba cuando Edward decía que él no tenía alma, y aún tengo la duda escrita en mi memoria, y ahora que sería humana ¿qué pasaría cuando…? No pude terminar la frase en mi memoria, pero la simple idea de convertirme en humana me entusiasmaba hasta el punto de experimentar mariposas en el estomago, me quede ahí sentada en aquel columpio por horas imaginando lo diferente que sería mi vida siendo humana, me quede viendo el horizonte imaginando un mundo diferente y cerré los ojos.

El ruido de los niños se había esfumado, solo se escuchaba la brisa que me despeinaba mi cabello, abrí los ojos algo preocupada por la ausencia del ruido y fue ahí cuando me percate que la noche era cerrada y la luna había vuelto a brillar sobre mí, me levante confundía ¿qué hora era?, no tenía reloj pero imagine que ya era de madrugada, camine vacilante hacía el carro, prendí el motor y el rugido de este me sobresalto, no quería volver a la casa por el mismo motivo de que Rosalie estaría allí con esa sonrisa que no dudaría demasiado, así que estacione el coche donde comenzaba el bosque y comencé a vagabundear, percibí el olor de la manada de Jake, camine vacilante hacía donde me llevara el viento, algo se acerco a mí, di media vuelta para saber de que trataba, dos personas caminaban vacilantes hacia mi dirección, parecía una pareja ya que venían agarrados de las manos, enfoque la vista y pude percibir a Hailey y a Seth ¿estaban saliendo? Últimamente no me enteraba de nada.

-Hola Bella- saludo Seth y sacudió la mano en señal de saludo.

-Hola chicos- dije mientras percibía como Hailey bajaba la mirada- ¿qué hacen aquí a estas horas?- pregunte llena de curiosidad.

-Bueno, se suponía que nos tocaba hacer guardia a Hailey y a mí, y aprovechamos para salir un rato- comento Seth orgulloso de sí mismo- ablando de Jake, creo que se enojara mucho conmigo, se suponía que debería estar con él- dijo mientras se ponía palido.

-Bueno ¿y qué esperas?- dije entre risas, Seth volteo a ver a Hailey y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos mañana ¿sí?

-Por supuesto- dijo ella bajando la mirada con una sonrisa, observe como Seth corría por el bosque hasta desaparecer, volteé para observar a Hailey la cual aún seguía observando el suelo.

-¿Y bien? Parece que no me entero de nada- comenté entre risas, ella subió la mirada con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Bueno, no tiene mucho, siempre hubo esa química entre nosotros, y bueno la semana pasada el me miro fijamente a los ojos y…

-¡Seth se imprimió en ti!- no podía creer que Jake no me lo hubiera contado, tendría que hablar seriamente con él más adelante.

-Lo sé es algo extraño pero ya todos se están haciendo la idea- dijo entre risas, nos sentamos en el suelo mientras Hailey me contaba la historia completa, no se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos allí pero me percate que ya era de día cuando Hailey se tapo los ojos con dramatismo y unas risas salían a través de su garganta.

-¡Oh!- exclamé, mi piel brillaba bajo el Sol, signo de que probablemente ya era de tarde, unos aullidos rompieron la tranquilidad del bosque, Hailey se paró algo asustado.

-Maldición- exclamó- Lo siento Bella, debo irme me están buscando, fue divertido, adiós.

- Adiós- logré decir mientras me levantaba de el suelo y me ponía en marcha para salir de allí, no fue difícil encontrar el coche que aún se encontraba allí estacionado bajo un árbol, encendí el motor y respire hondo mientras conducía a baja velocidad hacía la casa, cuando llegue estacione el coche en el mismo lugar de siempre, me di cuenta que el convertible rojo de Rose no estaba, baje apresuradamente del carro sabiendo que no la vería al menos en unas horas más, abrí la puerta principal con delicadeza y la cerré con tranquilidad, Carlisle se encontraba sentado en el sillón junto con Esme con la cabeza en entre sus manos, parecía… preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté y en ese momento Edward apareció y me abrazó con fuerza, coloco sus labios en mi oreja y susurró.

-Rose se ha marchado, el antídoto no fue suficiente.

-¿Qué?- no sabía que decir me encontraba en shock.

-Se fue a Denalí solo por unos días estará bien- trato de calmarme, pero no funciono.

-¿Carlisle?- pregunté, este alzó la cabeza y me miro fijamente.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Bella, Rose solo está algo…enojada, se le pasara pronto- dijo mientras caminaba en mi dirección con dos pequeños cilindros de vidrio en sus manos, estos contenían algo de un color verde brillante, Carlisle me dio un cilindro y otro a Edward.

-Solo deben beberlo- comento con aire misterioso.

-¿Qué?, ¿Ahora?- pregunte, Edward me abrazó y me susurró.

-Ahora.

Pareciera que el corazón me palpitaba a mil por hora, pero claro este no hacía ningún movimiento, pero pronto lo haría; mire el cilindro de vidrio con el antídoto dentro, este era el momento, respire hondo, había esperado esto desde hace mucho tiempo, mire a Edward, el sonreía.

-Por nosotros- comento y alzo la pequeña copa.

Mire la copa una vez más, cerré los ojos y recé para que esto no fuera a doler.


	7. Descubiertos

**Descubiertos**

-¡ALTO!- la cantarina voz de Alice envolvió la habitación en un segundo, detuve la copa que se encontraba en mis labios, voltee la cabeza para observar a Edward, todavía no tomaba el antídoto, observe a Alice, tenía la cara envuelta en pánico, Carlisle la agarro por los hombros.

-¿Qué ocurre Alice?- pregunto Carlisle con voz temerosa pero calmado, como siempre.

-Oh no- Edward susurró al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada de asombro combinada con miedo a su hermana, esta le devolvió la mirada asintiendo.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- exclamó Edward con voz atropellada mientras agarraba las llaves de su coche, Alice lo detuvo.

-Es demasiado tarde- anunció entrecortadamente. No tenía idea de lo que estaban ablando pero sabía que no era algo bueno, estaba nerviosa y miraba para todos lados sintiéndome completamente idiota.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué ocurrió?- exclame ahogadamente llena de pánico e histeria, Alice me dedico una mirada temerosa combinada con pánico.

-Rosalie le conto a Tanya del antídoto- susurró Alice y la habitación quedo en silencio absoluto, nadie estaba respirando, ¿qué tenía que ver que le hubiera contado a Tanya? No encontraba respuesta al porque del pánico en aquella habitación, y en eso, todo quedo claro, Tanya me odiaba, pero ¿sería capaz de hacerme algo? ¿Vendría a matarme? Ella sabría que no podría con nosotros.

-Ella no nos hará daño, no lo haría, ¿o sí?- pregunte cautelosa, Edward me miró con pánico.

-El problema aquí es que está haciendo correr la voz con demasiada rapidez, varios vampiros ya lo saben, Alice teme que…- y quedo inconclusa la frase, no tuve que pensar mucho para poder terminarla en mi memoria, mire a Edward con miedo escrito en mis ojos dorados, el asintió una sola vez.

-Los Volturi vendrán- anunció Alice.

-¿Están seguros que es demasiado tarde como para ir a detenerlos?- gritaba llena de pánico mientras me agarraba el pelo con las manos.

-No hay tiempo- susurró Alice.

-¿Y que se supone que haremos? ¿Tratar de explicarles? No creo que esta vez sean tan pacientes con nosotros, aun sin importar el número de vampiros que se encuentren con nosotros- dijo Edward con la voz impregnada de pánico.

-Ni siquiera nos escucharan, quieren pelear, acabar con nosotros- exclamó Alice con voz llorosa.

-¿Qué haremos?- dije aferrándome al brazo de Edward como si eso fuese a solucionar todos nuestros problemas.

-Reúne a todos en el comedor- Carlisle anunció, tan pronto como lo dijo Alice fue en busca de Jasper, Emmett, Renesmee, Jacob y Esme, caminé vacilante junto con Edward hacia el comedor y tomamos nuestros asientos, no tardaron mucho en llegar Alice y los demás, todos con un miedo escrito en su semblante, miedo combinado con furia.

-Bien, parece que ya todos están al tanto de la situación- anunció Edward.

-¿¡Como se le ocurre a Rose hablar de eso con Tanya ¡?- casi grito Jasper aferrándose con fuerza a la mesa, yo lo mire atormentada, Jasper estaba a reventar- ya hemos tenido muchos problemas con ellos, desde antes que Bella llegase.

-Yo digo que peleemos, no estaría mal arrancarle la cabeza a Aro- dijo Emmett con su típica sonrisa, temblé al pensar la idea, no podríamos contra ellos, debíamos encontrar la manera de escapar, de huir para siempre.

-No vamos a poder contra ellos- susurré y todos prestaron su atención hacia mí- deberíamos escondernos, encontrar la manera en la que no puedan encontrarnos.

-Es imposible eso- anunció Carlisle con mirada ausente.

-No puedo creer que volverán, aún tengo el recuerdo en mi memoria- dijo Renesmee con su voz impregnada de un miedo conmovedor, Jacob la abrazó para calmarla.

-Peleemos- anunció Jacob.

Observe a todos para ver las reacciones, pero la de Alice fue la que más me dio confusión, en vez de estar envuelta en pánico y miedo se encontraba calmada y pensativa, espere a que hablara, pasando unos segundos comprendí que estaba teniendo una visión, pero nadie prestaba atención.

-Alice, ¿Alice que ves?- casi grite y todos callaron para observar esta vez a Alice.

-Ya, ya lo saben, están pensando qué hacer con nosotros, hasta el momento quieren exterminarnos, aunque tienen ligeras excepciones, como yo, Edward, Bella- di un respingo al escuchar mi nombre, no pensé que fuera de gran importancia yo para los volturi- miles de vampiros en casi todo el mundo ya saben acerca del antídoto… hay uno en especial, pero no puedo visualizarlo muy bien, sea quien sea parece que está dispuesto a…¿ayudarnos?, pero no puedo ver muy bien su rostro, es como si nublara mi visión… apropósito.

-Creo reconocerlo, tan solo un poco, aunque no se dé donde- dijo Edward- pero no estoy seguro, la visión de Alice está muy tenue.

No entendía nada, ¿Quién era esa persona dispuesto a ayudar a unos completos extraños? ¿Querría también él parte del antídoto? No encontraba razón alguna para que un completo extraño viniera hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué aremos?, deberíamos intentar explicarles, ¿no hay alguna manera?- dijo Esme llena de pánico y temor, casi temblaba.

-No, no dejaran que les expliquemos nada, porque no quieren dejarnos con vida, y aún así, ¿Cómo les explicaríamos? No hay buena excusa esta vez, vienen con el propósito de aniquilarnos- explicó Alice aún algo calmada.

Esme agarró con fuerza el brazo de Carlisle mientras sollozaba sin lágrimas.

-Saben que pueden contar con mi manada, tratare de explicarle a Sam, veremos si él y su manada pueden participar- anunció Jacob con la frente en alto.

-No Jake, son muy peligrosos- dije y la voz salió atropellada a través de mi garganta.

Todo esto parecía una pesadilla sin salida, respire hondo mientras observaba el rostro de mi amigo que negaba con la cabeza.

-No aceptare un no, los ayudaremos, fin del asunto- Renesmee lo abrazó con más fuerza, y le tocó el cuello a Jake, sea lo que fuera que le estaba mostrando Jacob la abrazó con más fuerza y susurro.

-No puedo, tengo que ayudar entiéndelo Nessie.

Me partía el corazón ver a mi hija sufrir de esa manera, yo sabía lo que sentía, había pasado por casi la misma situación hacia ya mucho tiempo, recordé aquella época, llena de dolor y miedo, y supe que si no acabábamos con esto de una vez nos perseguirían por el resto de la eternidad.

-Entonces ¿Qué aremos?- pregunto Esme con voz temblorosa, la habitación se quedo en un profundo silencio.

-Lucharemos- anuncie, esta vez decidida de lo que decía, observe los rostro de todos envueltos en una máscara de pavor, todas excepto Emmett, claro.

-Cuenta conmigo hermanita- estalló Emmett con una carcajada.

-No es una mala idea, ya tenemos entrenamiento, lo que significa que estamos preparados por así decirlo, no me agrada la idea pero es la única solución; Edward, Bella respecto al antídoto, necesitaremos refuerzos y…

-Cuenten con nosotros- dije segura de mi misma y pude percibir la reprobación de Edward aunque no dijo nada, se podría decir que esta sería mi primera batalla real, el último enfrentamiento que tuve con los Volturi se desarrollo en nuestras mentes, este era real, debíamos extinguirlos, Edward me tomo de la mano, observe sus ojos que me miraban con suplica, sabía que no quería que peleara, pero esta vez nadie me iba a detener.

-Necesitaremos más refuerzos- dijo Jasper decidido- ¿qué tal el clan irlandés y el rumano? Estoy seguro que estarán dispuestos a ayudarnos.

Carlisle dudó pensativo.

-Tiene sentido, ambos clanes nos dieron su palabra al decirnos que si volvían los Vulturi nos ayudarían.

-Entonces, no perdamos tiempo; Emmett acompáñame a buscar al clan rumano y al irlandés- ordeno Jasper, tan pronto como escucho su nombre Emmett se paró de su asiento listo para marcharse.

-Deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo primero de quien ira- Carlisle estaba serio, podía palpar la tención en la habitación.

-No, no hay tiempo que perder, será una guerra fría y el tiempo se nos está yendo de las manos, los Volturi no tienen intención de siquiera detenerse, solo vienen a hacer su trabajo.

_Su trabajo_- pensé y un frío recorrió mi cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica, Carlisle no dijo nada más y se retiro de la habitación junto con Esme pegada a sus tobillos, Jasper se quedo en silencio por una fracción de segundo, despues agarro un saco que estaba descansando en una de las sillas y se lo puso de inmediato, miro a Emmett, este solo asintió con la cabeza y Jasper desapareció.

-Volveremos con el clan irlandés y el rumano.

-¿Creen que los de Denalí estén dispuestos a ayudarnos?- las palabras me salieron sin pensarlo de mi boca, necesitábamos toda la ayuda necesaria.

-Tal vez, pero no los obligaremos- la voz de Alice me distrajo, volteé a verla, tenía la cara pálida, mas pálida de lo que realmente la tenía, para el momento que mis ojos se quisieron posar sobre Emmett ya había desaparecido y seguramente ya iba en camino por los demás.

Quería llorar, desmoronarme por completo y desaparecer de ese lugar, estar en algún lugar mucho mejor junto con mi familia ¿por qué las cosas debían ser así?, solo miraba el suelo de madera color claro, nadie hablaba; otra pelea, y ¿Qué tal si alguien moría? No podría vivir conmigo misma, levante la mirada y note que Renesmee me observaba con el rostro demacrado por la tristeza, mi hija, mi pobre hija, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, no me podía permitir que ella fuese parte de esta tragedia, me acerque a ella y la tome por los hombros.

-Tú no lucharas- dije las palabras lenta y claramente manteniéndome firme en mi posición, pude observar atrás a Jacob que asentía con la cabeza mostrándose conforme con mi decisión.

-Luchare quieras o no, si Jacob lucha yo lucho- trato de imitar el tono de voz con el que yo lo dije, pero en las últimas palabras su voz se corto, sabía que era inútil tratar de convencerla así que mi mirada se fue directo a la de Jacob.

-Ella no luchara- le dije y el asintió con el rostro.

-No lo permitiré- las palabras de Jacob eran claras y concisas, pude palpar la tristeza de mi hija ahora enojada conmigo.

-¿Todos saben luchar no es así?- dijo Alice a mis espaldas interrumpiendo el momento de tensión entre mi hija i yo, hacía bastante tiempo que yo ya sabía todo en lo que consistía la lucha y pelear no era un gran obstáculo.

-Sí- contestamos a coro Jacob, Edward y yo.

-Genial, porque no creo que tengamos tiempo de practicar- su voz era como el filo de un cuchillo, jamás la había escuchado tan aterrada y serena a la vez.

-¿Cuál es el tiempo exacto que tenemos?- La voz de Edward sonaba dura y melancólica, volteé a verlo, tenía el rostro en dirección a Alice, esta dudo y levanto los ojos que parecían llenos de lágrimas, las cuales jamás ocuparían aquellos ojos, el rostro de Edward se paralizo durante un momento y sus facciones se hicieron más tensas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- nadie contesto- ¿Alice?- mi voz sonaba cada vez más desesperada y estaba por dar un brinco de la desesperación, golpeé la mesa en símbolo de estrés y pude atraer la atención de Alice.

-Dos, dos días- susurró con voz de terciopelo teñida de pavor.

_Dos días, dos días, dos días_- repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez, no tendríamos tiempo ni de llevar a Renesmee a algún lugar seguro, ella tendría que quedarse aquí, escondida en alguna parte, la idea me hizo estremecerme.

Alice saco su pequeño celular color rojo, apretó unos botones y se lo llevo al oído.

-Deben darse prisa ¿de acuerdo? Necesito que estén aquí con todos para mañana a más tardar al mediodía- _¿Con todos?-_ Sí, con todos_- ¿Y si no quieren unirse?-_ No importa, trae contigo a los que puedas- Alice empezó a hablar velozmente con Emmett, escuchaba su voz con una completa claridad, colgó el celular y se lo coloco en sus pantalones de mezclilla.

Miré a Edward, parecía pensativo, levanto la mirada y me observo a mí, y luego a Renesmee.

-¿Dónde estarán ellos?-pregunto.

Alice cerró los ojos e inspiro profundamente.

-En el exacto mismo lugar de donde estuvieron la última vez.

Edward asintió.

-Si queremos combatirlos, _y destruirlos_ debemos ser más listos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- intervino Jacob que había olvidado por completo su presencia en la habitación.

-Escondernos.

-Imposible, captarían nuestro olor de inmediato- dije casi gritando a causa de los nervios.

-¡Esperen!- Alice susurró con la mirada en dirección a la puerta principal-alguien está afuera, tal vez a escuchado, se acerca.

Edward, Jacob y Renesmee se levantaron de sus asientos, yo los imite y tome a Renesmee de los hombros, Edward camino vacilante hacía la puerta de la entrada, pero se alejo cuatro pasos con cara de repugnancia antes de que llegara a la puerta.

-No puedo leer los pensamientos- dijo con voz asqueada.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta tres veces con un sonido sordo, esta vez Edward camino hacia la puerta sin detenerse, aunque con un poco de dificultad y con la misma cara asqueada, ¿qué ocurría?, abrió la puerta con lentitud, una persona o más bien dicho, un vampiro se encontraba tras esa puerta, pero al momento de que quise verle la cara volteé la cabeza hacía otra dirección con repugnancia, ¿quién era aquel vampiro? que por laguna razón no podía voltear a mirarlo ni yo ni nadie de los presentes en la sala.


End file.
